The Transformers My Little Pony Crossover
by TF crossover fan
Summary: After a freak accident involving space bridges, a group of Autobots and Decepticons; Optimus and Megatron included; find themselves in the land of Equestria. There they wage their war while the bots back home try to find a way to get them back!
1. Accident

The Transformers/ My Little Pony crossover

Chapter 1

**Note: This takes place in between season 2 and the movie of TF G1. This can be whenever for MLP FiM. Both belong to Hasbro, not me.**

"Is it ready yet?" Optimus asked.

"Not yet Prime, but we'll get 'er done soon.", replied Ironhide.

The two Autobots were referring to the space bridge that the crew had been building for the past month outside of the Ark. About a month and a week ago, Perceptor had discovered through scientific calculations that if a space bridge was properly built, a portal could be created without the aid of another space bridge. Perceptor simplified that if a space bridge was simply given coordinates to anywhere in the galaxy, it would still work even without a proper receiving end. The only catch was that somebody had to stay behind to reactivate the portal. Optimus recognized this as an opportunity to gain an advantage over the Decepticons. If they could achieve that technology, they would always be two steps ahead of Megatron and his 'Cons.

When Perceptor first brought this up, the main question the other Autobots asked was: "Couldn't the Decepticons just link up with our space bridge and easily launch a surprise attack?" This notion was immediately shot down by Perceptor, who clarified that a space bridge can only work one way or the other, single or dual, not both. The Autobots began construction shortly after.

But of course, this was soon noticed by Megatron. Megatron ordered Soundwave and his Minicons to secretly infiltrate the Ark's databases and retrieve information on the Autobots' new project. But he specifically ordered no sabotage, as he had a hunch that if the Autobots noticed anything wrong, any advantage Megatron might gain will be lost. Soundwave's mission was a success, and the Decepticons immediately began working on their own free- range space bridge. To keep Optimus from thinking the Decepticons were being "too quiet", Megatron ordered a raid on a power plant or oil field every now and then. Two weeks later, both sides had finished their bridges.

"And it…is…done!" Wheeljack officially proclaimed to everybody as he connected the last bit of wiring.

"Wait a minute," Grimlock interjected, "if Wheeljack say space bridge is finished, does that mean space bridge will go boom?"

"No Grimlock, I'm pretty sure it won't explode just because I said it's finished." Wheeljack sarcastically replied.

At the same time…

"Lord Megatron, the space bridge is complete." said Scrapper as he and the other five Constructicons turned away from their work.

"Excellent work Scrapper," said Megatron, "Now turn on the machine! Today, we destroy the Autobots!"

The Decepticons raised their arms and gave a cheer. Starscream crossed his arms and smirked.

Optimus stepped forward. "What say we give a test run now that the bridge is finished? Just to see if it really works?"

"As you wish, Prime", Perceptor said, "Any specific location you have in mind?"

"Just outside of the nearest city would be nice."

"Understood."

Optimus turned around to face the rest of the Autobot crew. "I myself will go, but if any of you want to come I can bring a small team with me."

In a second the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came charging out of the crowd and entered the bridge's radius. Up next was Ratchet. Before he entered the bridge he stopped and turned to Prime. "I want to be there to beat them if they mess this up."

Afterward came Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Prowl. "That'll do for now for volunteers" Optimus said to the remaining Autobots. Optimus then stepped into the bridge, and ordered for the bridge to be turned on.

"When we arrive at our destination, I'll call you up on a com link" Optimus said.

"Scrapper, make sure you transport us onto the mountain directly above the Autobot base. There should be no mistake..." commanded Megatron.

"As you wish," Scrapper said quickly.

Megatron turned to Starscream and his Seekers. "Starscream, you, Skywarp, and Thundercracker will accompany me on this trip," Megatron turned to Soundwave, "You too Soundwave."

"As you command, Lord Megatron," Soundwave responded.

Starscream stepped forward. "Wait, O Mighty Megatron, why bring just a few at a time when we could transport our entire army there right now?"

Megatron turned to him. "Because, Starscream, we simply do not yet know the limitations of this device yet. I will not risk myself being offlined just because I wanted my entire army there quicker."

Megatron and his chosen squad entered the bridge. "Now, activate it!" he ordered.

The Autobot and Decepticon space bridges were activated at the same time. This coupled with the fact that they occurred in nearby areas only furthered in messing up either side's intended coordinates. Instead of finding themselves near a city or on a mountain, the users of both sides were instead sucked into what can be best described as a dimensional stream. Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Prowl, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Soundwave, and Soundwave's Minicons were falling down a "tube". This "tube" appeared to them as hundreds of long white lines of light streaking vertically around them. Beyond the streaks of light was black darkness.

It took a minute for anyone to regain their senses and realize that they were not alone. Optimus and Megatron locked eyes.

"Megatron!"

"Prime!"

Both sides attempted to fire at one another, but all their shots simply went straight up away from their targets. They tried meleeing, but nobody could reach anybody.

"This Decepticon trick will never work Megatron!" Optimus cried out.

"Liar! This is obviously a ploy being played out by you Autobots!" retorted Megatron.

But before they could continue their banter, everyone noticed that a light was nearing them at the end of their fall. When they hit it, the sound of metal being ripped in half like paper began ringing through their audio systems.

When Optimus finally got a visual of his surroundings, he was the only bot still conscious. His Autobots and the Decepticons were all in stasis lock. Also, they were entering the orbit of a planet. Fire began to burn on Optimus. While it pained his sensors he noticed that the burns wouldn't be fatal to him or any of the others. Something was… off.

Soon enough Optimus was falling through clouds. But as he did he could have sworn he heard for a brief moment the screams of several people. His attention was immediately drawn to the nearing landscape. Optimus could see from the height he was at forests, mountains, rivers, and other natural characteristics of an organic planet. The other bots were beginning to spread apart in formation. Optimus braced himself for impact, and when he did, he went into stasis lock.


	2. Luna

Chapter 2

Princess Luna proudly looked upon the moon one night. It was a full moon, brighter than any other star in the sky. As she began her return to Canterlot, she noticed something strange. She felt a sudden surge of powerful energy begin pulsing just a few miles away from her. She flew to the source of it. As she neared it a loud noise rang out. It sounded like metal being ripped in half like paper. Luna covered her ears.

"That, that can't be possible," Luna thought to herself, "There is no sound in space!"

And yet there was. Whatever the source was, it was more than powerful enough to break the laws of physics. Then she found the source. It was a tear in the void, created out of nothing. What really caught her attention though was what had just come out of the hole. Several beings had fallen out of it, and were falling straight into Equestria. The hole closed, and she flew down to them as fast as she could, and when she got near to them she noticed their characteristics. These newcomers had a body, a head, and four limbs. A few of them even appeared to have wings. Just like a pony. But they were so… alien. She had never seen anything that even remotely resembled them. Also, they were huge. Luna took a guess that the larger ones were at the least thirty feet tall.

Their bodies began to burn as they entered the atmosphere. Luna debated with herself for a second about whether or not she should save them, but quickly decided she should. Luna flew in close to them and cast a protective spell upon them.

"That should protect them until they land...oh." Luna just realized that while she may have saved the aliens from becoming ash, she forgot to think of a way to ensure they survived landfall. The aliens were picking up speed, and were now passing through the clouds. As she flew down she discovered that some of the visitors had accidently torn through the Pegasus city of Cloudsdale.

Everywhere pegasi were screaming; "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS HAPPENING?" or "I THINK THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION!" or "Will you all keep it down I'm trying to- WHY IS HALF OF MY HOUSE GONE?"

Luna landed in the middle of the commotion. "Is anyone hurt," she asked.

The pegasi looked around. One of them spoke up, "No I- I think we're all okay." Luna looked at the "destruction". Some of the cloud formations had large- sized holes ripped right through them. Fortunately, none of the solid buildings were hit. Luna went below the clouds. She looked across the landscape, trying to spot where the aliens had landed. Her eyes went immediately first to Ponyville. There was no sign of any destruction.

Luna breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She continued to survey the landscape when she finally spotted where the aliens had landed. They had landed scattered across the Everfree Forest. Luna began moving toward the forest, but then realized she had to alert her sister of this monumental event. She began speeding for Canterlot. When she arrived she burst through the door and galloped straight up to Princess Celestia.

"Luna, I knew you were coming home soon but why the haste?" Celestia asked.

"Sister, something has happened!" cried Luna.

"Something has happened? What? Is this bad?"

"Honestly, I have yet to see whether this is or is not a danger to our lives."

"How serious is this?"

"I was done with my work on the full moon and returning to the castle, when I felt this, this enormous surge of pulsing energy coming from nearby. Up there between Equestria and the moon where there is nothing in existence, not even air."

"You know I still don't know how you can just go up there without exploding and just come back down."

"Magic, duh. Anyways but seriously, I was near the source of this surge when this… incredible noise just came out of nowhere! It was so loud but it was in space! And it created a hole! Sister, whatever made that hole and noise is more powerful than the laws of physics themselves."

Celestia's eyes widened in interest.

"But that wasn't the immediate problem sister. Before the hole closed, these, creatures fell out of it."

"What? What kind of creatures? Ponies? Do you suspect them to be dangerous?"

"I, I do not know what they are. They were not ponies, I can guarantee you that. But their bodies were built so differently from us; I wouldn't know the proper words to describe them."

"Was there anything obviously noticeable about them that you can tell me?"

"They were… big. And I don't mean big as in a few feet taller than you or I, I mean BIG. The larger ones I can guess looked as though they were easily thirty feet tall at least. And they were wearing some strange sort of armor that covered their whole bodies, like they were knights. I didn't get a good look at their faces."

"Wait, did these creatures fall into Equestria?"

"Yes."

"Were they destroyed when they entered the atmosphere?"

"No, sister. I saved them with a protective anti- fire spell. What I forgot to do was find a way to help them survive the impact."

"Impact, wait sister! Where did the creatures land?" Celestia's eyes were now filled with terror.

"Do not worry Celestia, the- aliens, should we call them? - did not hit any populated areas. They landed scattered about in the Everfree forest."

Celestia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh but they did rip through Cloudsdale!"

"THEY WHAT!"

"Oh don't worry nopony was hurt and no solid structures were hit. Only they clouds were "damaged"."

"Alright, is that all?"

"That is all so far."

"Luna, in the morning we will commence a search party for these visitors. You are free to join if you wish."

"Well I _was_ the one who discovered this so I might as well."

"Excellent. Now when we start I need you to help me spread the news of this and convince everypony to participate in this search effort."

"I assume we should involve our guards?"

"A few yes, but only for safety reasons. I do not wish our visitors to assume we are hostile if they see our armies searching for them."

"Hm, excellent point. So the usual civilian help?"

"Yes, but I might send in a few of my top agents to scout the area first."

Luna looked up at Celestia and spoke in a playful but sarcastic tone, "And by "top agents" you mean-"

"-Twilight! Your package is here!" Spike cried out.

Twilight came running down the stairs. "Yes! I've been waiting for this to arrive for almost two weeks!"

"What is it?" Spike asked as Twilight eagerly tore the tape and cardboard away.

"Why it's a telescope!" Twilight responded. She pulled out a complete and full size telescope out of the box. "I got it so I could study the constellations better."

"So, are you gonna use it now?"

"I might as well, seeing how it's a perfectly clear and starry night tonight."

Twilight brought the telescope outside with Spike's help, and placed it in a clearing. Twilight looked into the telescope.

"Wow, I can see everything! Let's see, well I can see Cloudsdale…oh there's the Little Dipper! Wow the moon is really beautiful tonight, it's so- what the?" Twilight brought her eyes away from the telescope, rubbed them, and looked back in.

"Twilight, is something wrong?"

"Spike I see some shooting stars, but their big, and… they're…oh no."

"What, what is it?"

"Spike, those aren't shooting stars, they're meteors! And they're entering Equestria's orbit!"

"Oh no that's terrible! Tha- wait, a whats- it?"

Twilight sighed. "Spike, those meteors are going to HIT US."

"Oh my god! Quick, look back in the telescope! Are you sure they're going to hit us specifically?"

"Well, they do seem to be veering away from Ponyville, so it looks like they might hit the Everfree forest instead- OH MY GOD!"

"What happened Twilight!"

"The meteors just ripped through Cloudsdale!"

"Holy crud!"

"Now the meteors are breaking formation! They're going, going," the sound of many distant objects landing briefly filled the air, "They landed."

Twilight stepped away from her telescope. Emotions and thoughts were rushing through her head. She looked at Spike. His face was his usual "what just happened" face, but tenfold.

"Spike, in the morning, we have to tell everypony about this. Our friends, Princess Celestia, everypony."


	3. Search Party

Chapter 3

**Note: Remember to read Rainbow Dash's rant REALLY slowly or you'll get confused.**

When the sun rose, Twilight and Spike immediately got up to write to Celestia.

"Wow Spike, it's not like you to get up so willingly," said Twilight.

Spike picked up a pen and paper. "Are you kidding me? After what happened last night, I could barely sleep! Alright, so what do you want me to write?"

"Dear Princess Celestia, I fear all of Equestria is threatened. Last night Spike and I witnessed several meteors enter our atmosphere. They ripped through Cloudsdale and landed in the Everfree forest. I seek your advice in how we should handle this problem. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike finished writing the letter. He breathed fire onto it and it vanished in a wisp of smoke. And then they waited for Celestia's response. It was not long until another letter appeared out of thin air in a small burst of smoke. Twilight picked it up.

"What does it say Twilight?"

"It says: Dear Twilight Sparkle, Luna informed me of the incident last night shortly after it happened. She says she was at the source of the event. But thank you for sending me this anyways on such short notice. I want you to gather together the inhabitants of Ponyville and form a search party and start as soon as possible. I was considering sending you and your friends ahead as a scout party but I figured it would be too dangerous. Happy hunting, Princess Celestia."

Twilight looked over the letter a second time. "Spike, do you sense anything weird about what I just read?"

"Uh, yeah! Source? Search party? Danger? What is she implying?"

"Only one way to find out I guess."

Twilight and Spike exited their house and immediately began waking up the ponies of Ponyville. They told them that under Princess Celestia's orders the whole town was to form a search party. In forty minutes the whole town was awake and waiting in front of the Mayor's podium. Twilight was waiting for the Mayor to show up, when she finally did. And she was clearly not in a good mood.

"Twilight Sparkle, there had better be a good reason for you and your assistant to wake us all up this early in the morning!" the Mayor loudly said to Twilight, catching everyone's attention.

Twilight spoke up. "I already told you and everyone else. Princess Celestia wants us all to search the Everfree forest for evidence of last night's event."

Everypony in the crowd began to murmur and look at each other with confused looks on their faces. The Mayor looked at Twilight with irritation. "What event?"

"Oh that's right I forgot to mention that to you all," Twilight said a little embarrassed, "Last night, there was a meteor shower."

The crowd began to panic and ask questions. "Look, if everypony will just settle down I'll tell you everything that I know so far. Last night I was looking at the constellations when I noticed a group of meteors entering our skies. They ripped through Cloudsdale and landed in the Everfree forest," Twilight explained, "I wrote to Princess Celestia as soon as it was morning about what happened. Apparently she and Princess Luna had already known about the incident, and may even know a little more about it than anyone else does."

The Mayor stepped in. "And now the Princess wants us all to form a search party? For what? The meteors?"

"Correct Mayor. The Princess is gathering ponies from all across the area to participate in finding the impact sites, and she wants us to start as soon as possible. As you must all understand, this is very important. So, are you all in? Volunteers raise your hoofs!"

When Twilight was done with her speech, she waited for everypony's response. They looked at each other with various looks, talked a little, and then they all raised their hooves in the air.

Twilight's face lit up. "Excellent, everypony volunteered! Now- AH!" A blue blur had come out of nowhere and tackled Twilight to the ground. It was Rainbow Dash.

"-mph!" Twilight stuffed her hoof into Dash's mouth before she passed out from lack of breath.

"Yes we know Rainbow; I saw it happen last night! Did Princess Celestia tell everyone up there to form a search party yet?" Twilight said.

"Oh, well actually yes she did. I came down here to see if you already knew about what happened. And two things you should know about. First, the Princess said that everypony should meet at the main entrance to Everfree. Second, I saw a group of ponies from Canterlot coming down the mountain while I was flying to here. Just thought I'd let you know. See ya later!" With that Rainbow Dash flew off to rendezvous with the rest of her group back up in Cloudsdale.

Twilight turned her attention back to her audience. "Alright ponies, let's move out!"

During the walk to Everfree, Twilight, who was at the head of the group with Spike and the Mayor, heard voices calling her name out behind her. She turned her head. Running around the crowd up to her were four of her best friends; Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity.

Applejack was the first to speak. "Hey Twilight! So uh, did this whole meteor shower thing really happen? How many do ya reckon there were?"

"It really did happen Applejack. Like I said, I saw it with my own eyes. And I'd say there were…," Twilight thought about how many meteors there were, "… about ten at least. Maybe more, I can't remember for sure."

Twilight looked over to Fluttershy. She seemed very nervous. "Hey Fluttershy, you seem anxious. Something on your mind?"

Fluttershy looked up. "What? Oh um, yes, actually. You see, when I heard about those meteors hitting the Everfree forest, I couldn't but help think about all the poor little animals that were scared, or even hurt by them when they landed!"

"Oh cheer up now Fluttershy, I'm sure nothing was hurt," Rarity said.

"You really think so?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she popped up next to Fluttershy, "And look on the bright side! After this little trip, I'll throw a party for everyone!"

'That's Pinkie Pie for you,' Twilight thought to herself.

"Hey Twilight, where's Rainbow Dash? It's not like her to miss out on something as big as this." Applejack asked.

"Don't you remember? Rainbow Dash went back up to Cloudsdale to meet up with her own group. Wait, there she is now!"

Rainbow Dash flew up to them. "Hey guys guess what! When me and my search party got to the entrance to Everfree, Princess Celestia and Luna were waiting for us there!"

"What?" the group asked in unison.

"Yeah! They said they're also gonna join in on the search! Oh- there they are now!"

The crowd had finally arrived at Everfree. There at the main entrance stood Princesses Celestia and Luna, both accompanied by two of their own guards. Also there were two groups of ponies. One was all Pegasus and the other was mixed with a slight majority of unicorns.

Celestia cleared her throat. "Excellent, so I assume we are all here? Ponyville, Cloudsdale, and Canterlot? Good. Now, before we go into the woods, I want you all to know what we are searching for."

Twilight stepped forward. "Princess, you said we were searching for the impact sites, right?"

Celestia looked a little sheepish. "Well…yes but, there's actually more to the story."

The crowd began to speak up and shuffle a bit.

"Now settle down, settle down," Celestia called out, "Now I didn't want to alarm any of you when I first informed you of this. My sister Princess Luna will tell you what she…saw."

Celestia stepped back for Luna, who stepped up. "Loyal subjects, this is the truth of what really happened last night. I had just finished putting the final touches on the night sky, when I felt a peculiarly strong surge of energy emitting from nearby in the sky."

The entire crowd had her full unwavering attention.

"I went there to investigate. And when I got there, a loud, bone chilling noise rang out. A hole had opened out of the nothingness of space. Ponies, do you not yet grasp what I am telling you? Whatever had happened was more than powerful enough to defy the very laws of physics themselves!"

The crowd of ponies gasped and began chattering. Twilight was awed by Luna's story. What could be powerful enough to break the laws of physics?

"And then, a group of… creatures fell out from the hole." The ponies gasped at this. "They were enormous, covered in armor, and looked like absolutely nothing Equestria has ever seen in all of its history. They began to catch fire when they entered our sky. I cast a protective spell upon them so that they may live, but I could not stop them from landing. Then, well, you know the rest."

The crowd of ponies was speechless. All they were able to do was stare at Luna with their mouths hanging open. They came back to when Pinkie Pie popped up and asked; "So are you saying that those meteors were really aliens?"

"Yes," Luna said.

Ponies began loudly conversing with each other. Some were nervous, and others were angry, and some just didn't know what to say. Celestia stepped forward. "Calm down, all of you!" The ponies quieted down.

Celestia began to speak. "Now for everypony's safety, I want you all to travel in small groups. If you find any of these aliens, or yet if any of them are still alive, I want you to make nice with them, our best course of action is to make them our allies. Also, if they attack you, do not immediately fight back, try to reason with them. Remember they may be disorientated from their fall. If they persistently continue to try to harm you, you may fight back in self-defense or better yet, run and find another pony. Good luck to you all."

With that Celestia, Luna, and their guards turned around and walked into the forest. The other ponies soon followed. The crowd split up into several small groups. One group consisted of Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike. At first the group followed a single path, then as the mass went deeper into the wood they began to split up. Eventually Twilight's group was alone.

"Twilight," Rarity said as she nervously looked at the twisted dark trees, " How do we know if we're close to one of those, *ulp*, aliens?"

"We don't. We have to keep looking until we find one," Twilight responded.

They continued walking for about ten minutes when Applejack lifted her nose. "Do ya'll smell that? Its coming from over there!" Applejack sprinted off into the thick wood, but as she did so she accidently kicked some dirt into Rarity's hair.

"You ruffian! You ruined my gorgeous hair style!" yelled Rarity, but Applejack was already gone. Rarity's eyes twitched. "Oh, it is ON." Rarity charged after Applejack.

"Wait, come back!" Twilight yelled out.

"Don't worry Twilight, I'll get 'em back!" Rainbow Dash called out before she raced after Applejack and Rarity.

"No stop! D'oh!" Twilight was too late. She turned around.

"Okay, nobody else leave, underst- WHERE IS PINKIE PIE!"

The only two who were left with Twilight were Fluttershy and Spike.

They looked around. "Oh, she must have wandered off while we weren't looking," said Fluttershy.

"Maybe she thought we were splitting up when the others left," Spike suggested.

Twilight facehoofed herself. "Okay, nobody else leave, alright? Good. C'mon, we're gonna have to find the others later."

The trio continued searching through the woods for several more minutes. Eventually, they came across the beginnings of a trail of rubble. They followed it. It led them to a small clearing with a smoking crater in the middle. They hid behind a tree.

Spike took a peek. "Do you see anything?" Twilight quietly asked him.

"No, nothing's moving. In fact it just looks like a pile of dirt."

Twilight took a deep breath. "Well, we can't hide here forever. C'mon!"

Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy slowly crept up to the crater. When they got there, Twilight said, "It looks like something's buried under here. Let's dig it out."

They started digging. It was at least two feet of debris after she started when Twilight heard a loud clang. She had hit something. She began to clear the dirt away, and observed what she had hit. It was hard and grey, so she assumed that it was a part of the alien's armor.

Twilight cleared away some more dirt when she came across a symbol on the alien's armor. She called over Spike and Fluttershy to take a look at it. The symbol was purple, and had the appearance of a menacing horned face.


	4. First Contact

Chapter 4

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were all alone in the Everfree forest. Although all of the other fillies were told to stay home, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had snuck away from the others to secretly join in on the search party. When they heard that the others were searching for aliens, they saw this as a great opportunity to earn their cutie marks. But now that they were deep in the woods, away from the safety of the adults, and quite possibly near several dangerous aliens, they were starting to want out.

"Girls, I- I'm r-r-really sc-sc-scared…" whimpered Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie's right, we should really go back," said a nervous Applebloom.

Scootaloo looked at them both. "What? No way girls! This is our best chance yet at getting our cutie marks!" Her words said bravery but her wide eyes and shaky legs said fear. Suddenly the branches on the tree to their right began shaking violently.

The girls gave a squeal and quickly huddled together, looking up at the source of the shaking. There sitting in the tree was a large menacing looking bird with glowing yellow eyes. The Crusaders began backing up slowly when the mysterious bird spread its great armored wings and let out a loud shriek. The Crusaders made a run for the bushes on the opposite side of the path but instead screamed when they were stopped by a giant armored cat that had jumped out at them and was growling savagely. They started running back down the path they came from but were stopped by a creature walking on two legs wearing purple and blue armor.

"And just where do you all think _you're_ going?" The creature asked them. The trio turned back to start running in the other direction of the path but there was another creature on two legs blocking their way. This new one was wearing black and red armor. The three fillies were trapped and outnumbered.

"Hey Frenzy, what do you think we should do with these organics?" The blue creature asked the red creature.

"Hm, I don't know Rumble," responded Frenzy, who turned to the bird, "What do you think, Laserbeak?"

Laserbeak gave two short squawks. "Yeah, I don't think Soundwave would care if we brought three annoying little kids back to him," Frenzy said.

The armored cat gave a low growl. Rumble snickered. "Just what I was thinking Ravage. If we're not gonna take them hostage, we might as well **smash** 'em!" The four villains began closing in on the three ponies. Then out of nowhere a yellow box on wheels burst out from the foliage and rammed Rumble. It swerved around and got between Frenzy, Ravage, and Laserbeak and the ponies. To the Crusaders' awe the yellow box began to change shape and turned into a giant armored creature standing on two legs that was at least three times as tall as Rumble or Frenzy.

"You kids stay back! I'll handle them myself," it said. The creature quickly reached for its waist and withdrew a strange stick. It pointed the stick at Frenzy, pressed a trigger, and two things happened that frightened the ponies. First, a loud noise unexpectedly rang out. Second, a burst of light shot out from the stick and hit Frenzy. Frenzy was pushed back several feet and had smoke coming out from his chest. Ravage and Laserbeak both attacked at the same time, clawing and pecking at the larger creature's face. The yellow creature swatted away Laserbeak and threw Ravage into a tree. Then the ground began to shake. All four turned around to see that Rumble, who had changed his arms into large hammers, was repeatedly hitting the ground, causing a small earthquake.

"You should have thought twice before deciding to tumble with Rumble Bumblebee!" he yelled.

Bumblebee transformed back into a box, and a door on him opened. "Well what are you three waiting for? Get in! It's too dangerous to stick around!" With some hesitation the Cutie Mark Crusaders hopped into the box that was Bumblebee, and Bumblebee sped off away from the Minicons.

**Elsewhere…**

"I knew they would screw it up! I knew they would! Why when I get my hands on their servos…" Ratchet was fuming. He was in the middle of a forest on an unknown alien world, separated from the rest of the Autobots, and worst of all, he couldn't kick Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's afts. He checked what he had on him. His blaster and a few repair tools. Not much. Ratchet began walking. He observed the fauna and flora of the world he was on. He was very surprised to see that the plants and animals of this world were identical to the ones on Earth. There was the occasional strange creature. A bug flew up to Ratchet's face. It was a colorful little ball with wings and an adorable face. Ratchet waved it away from him.

About a minute later, a small voice spoke to him. "Hi there!" it said. Ratchet took an alert posture and began looking around him. It didn't sound like a Decepticon, but Ratchet wasn't taking any chances.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" he called out.

"I'm right in front of you, silly filly!" the voice said.

"Huh?" Ratchet looked ahead of him. There was nobody.

"I'm down here!"

Ratchet looked down. Standing about ten feet away from his foot in front of him was a small organic creature. Ratchet recognized it as a horse from Earth, but it's fur was colored pink and it had a poofy mane.

The little horse smiled up at him. "Like I was saying, hi there! My name's Pinkie Pie! What's yours?"

Ratchet could not believe that the small animal in front of him was actually talking. "You- your talking," was all he could say.

"Well duh! Of course I can talk; it would be silly if I couldn't!"

"But you, you're a- a horse! You don't have the proper DNA structure to give your mouth the ability to speak a language! How- how are you even sentient?"

Pinkie Pie put a hoof to her chin and started thinking about what Ratchet just said. "Hm, well I don't really understand any of that stuff you just said. But you can just call me and my friend's ponies! There's just something about the word horse that is less appealing than pony. So what was your name again?"

"Um… Ratchet."

"Hi Ratchet! Say you wouldn't mind if I asked you something, would you?"

"Depends."

"Are you an alien?"

"Well, yes I suppose I am given the situation. Now if you will excuse me Miss Pie, but I have to find the rest of my squad."

With that Ratchet took a step over Pinkie Pie, and began walking away. He looked behind his back to see Pinkie Pie hopping up to him. She was eventually hopping next to him and pestering him with questions.

"So just what kind of alien are you? Are you here to invade us? Abduct us? Eat us? Be friends with us? What's that stuff your wearing?"

Ratchet sighed. "Ugh, this is going to be a very long walk."

Pinkie Pie took note of what he said. "Gee, you need to lighten up a little. I know! I'll throw you a party! That outta cheer you up!"

**Elsewhere…**

Applejack was completely lost. She had lost the scent she picked up earlier and did not know where her friends were.

"Twilight? Fluttershy? Where are you?" she called out.

Just then the trees next to her began to split apart. She looked in their direction only to see a giant metal foot coming towards her. Applejack let out a scream, which caused whatever the foot belonged to too quickly withdraw its foot and stumble back a little. Applejack looked up. Standing before her was a giant monster in red armor, and it was staring down at her.

Instead of fear, Applejack was angry. "HEY! You outta look were you're going, or ya might've killed me!"

The monster put its hands in front of its chest and said, "Well ah, gee, I'm sorry miss! Normally I would've seen ya there but I'm still recoverin' from that fall I had."

Applejack looked quizzically up at the monster. "Fall? Wait one gosh darn minute, are you one of 'em aliens we've been hearin' about?"

"I suppose I am. Say, you don't happen to have a name, do ya little fella?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. My name is Applejack. What about you?"

"You can call me Ironhide!"

**Elsewhere…**

When Rainbow Dash went after Rarity and Applejack, she was only able to find Rarity. And by the time that had happened, they were a long way's away from the others. They were walking through the woods together, and Rarity was still complaining about the dirt in her mane.

"Oh that Applejack! Sometimes she can be so uncouth!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes when Rarity wasn't looking. They continued on when they heard rustling in the foliage. Dash and Rarity huddled closer to each other, and slowly crept towards the source of the noise. Then there was another rustling behind them. And another, and another. As Dash frantically looked around, she heard Rarity yelp. Dash turned around, and saw Rarity sitting on her flank.

"What happened?" Dash asked.

"I think I tripped on something! This, in fact." Rarity picked up a vine that was lying in front of her.

Rainbow Dash looked at the vine with suspicion. "I don't know why, but I think somebody was pranking us!" She went over to one of the vine's ends. She found it with laceration marks at the tip, and the whole end was tied around a tree. She was right, somebody _was_ pranking them. But who? She went over to the other end. It was lying on the ground flat, and also showed lacerations.

Then a voice, not Rarity's, began yelling behind her. "No Sideswipe, don't!" Rainbow Dash quickly went back to Rarity, who was frozen solid and staring up at two huge figures who had exited the tree line. One was red and holding a leaf full of maple syrup. The other was yellow and speaking.

"Now Sideswipe I could understand tripping it out of a little fun, but just look at it! It's as beautiful as I am! Well almost maybe, but you can't seriously tell me you were just gonna dump that syrup all over her head!"

Sideswipe looked at his brother. "Wow Sunstreaker, I never thought I'd see the day when you said something was just as pretty as **you**. Well if it means that much to you, alright." Sideswipe tossed the leaf filled with syrup into a bush.

Rainbow Dash flew up to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's faces. "So YOU were the punks who were pranking us!"

"That's right little organic, we pranked you," said Sideswipe, "Not like you could out- prank US though!"

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?"

Rainbow Dash and Sideswipe proceeded to have a stare down, but it was cut short when they were both distracted by Sunstreaker and Rarity, who were talking.

Rarity blushed a little. "Oh, now you didn't have to say those nice things about my mane Sunny! And I do say, your armor has a splendid polish to it!"

Sunstreaker tried to pick up a mature tone. "Oh, well, no need to brag but…"

**Elsewhere…**

Prowl had just recovered from his stasis lock. He got a bearing of his surroundings. It was daytime, and he was alone in the middle of a forest. He checked his com link.

"Prime, come in Prime, over." Prowl waited for a response. "Optimus Prime, this is Prowl. If you can hear me, please respond, over."

No answer. Prowl began thinking the situation over. First, he had to round up the rest of the Autobots before the Decepticons began picking them off one by one. Then he had to make friends with any of the locals, then-

"Hello." Said a voice behind Prowl.

Prowl spun around and whipped out his rifle. Approximately thirty feet away from him stood six horses. But they were very unnatural in appearance. All of them had wings, and four of them were wearing armor. The other two were even stranger. One was white, the other was dark blue. Both had a large pair of wings and a single horn sticking out of their foreheads. But the white one's mane did not appear to be made out of hair, but some kind of mystic energy. 'Okay,' he thought, 'Make friends with the locals first _then_ find the other Autobots.' The armored horses took aggressive stances and began to growl. Prowl raised his gun at them.

The white and dark blue horses spoke in unison. "Stand down!" They yelled to the armored horses. They obeyed. Prowl began guessing that the two horses were royalty and the other four were their guards. As the horses began walking toward Prowl, he lowered his weapon. They obviously did not mean any harm.

The white one spoke first. "Greetings. I am Princess Celestia."

Then the dark blue one. "And I am Princess Luna. What is your name, visitor?"

Prowl answered their question. "I am Autobot strategist officer Prowl. Where am I?"

**Elsewhere…**

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike had managed to uncover the alien's chest, but they were too tired to continue immediately. They were sitting on the alien's chest, observing the various details and doohickeys on it. But their eyes were continually drawn to the purple symbol on its chest. None of them liked it, especially Spike, who said he was getting exceptionally bad vibes from it.

"Twilight, are you still sure you want us to dig this thing up?" Spike asked while lightly panting. "I mean, just look at it! It obviously means trouble!"

"Spike's right, Twilight," said Fluttershy, "Anything that looks that mean or scary has to be bad."

Twilight looked over at them. "Guys, I don't think we should start judging this thing just because of a sign it has on it. It's an alien so we don't know what it means to it. It could be friendly!"

"And if it's not?" Spike bluntly asked.

"Look, Spike, Fluttershy, I think you're both assuming what this thing wants a _little_ too soon. Now I'm sure it didn't come all this way from its home to start a fight, and- what was that?"

The alien was shaking, and it was rising up from beneath them. The two ponies and dragon gave a scream and jumped to the ground. They looked up. The alien was still rising from the earth, dirt crumbling off of it. They covered their eyes so that the dust that was already obscuring their vision did not blind them. When the dust and rubble cleared, they looked up, and gasped. The alien stood before them. It was a monster more than thirty feet high wearing grey armor all over its body. It looked down at them.

The monster spoke. "I am...**MEGATRON!**"

Spike looked at Twilight. "You were saying?"


	5. Fight in the Forest

Chapter 5

"Wh- who did you say you were, sir?" Twilight nervously asked the giant monster in front of her.

The monster looked down at her, Spike, and Fluttershy. "You infernal germ, did you not hear me the first time? I am Megatron! Ruler of the Decepticons! Conqueror of the galaxy!"

"Yeesh, this guy's nuts," whispered Spike.

"What was that?" Megatron angrily asked.

"Oh, ah, nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Then what did you say?"

"I said, um, welcome to Equestria!"

"Equestria, hm? That is the name of this land?"

Twilight intervened. "Spike, stop pestering him. Look, um, Megatron, is it? We can tell that you have a very…_dominating_ personality. But we don't want to start a fight. Our leaders wish for your friendship and allegiance, as do all of us. We do not want to be your enemy. Will you please be our ally?"

Megatron began rubbing his chin with his hand, thinking about Twilight's proposal. It was not long before he came up with an answer. "Yes, I and my Decepticons will gladly be your allies."

The ponies and dragon smiled in surprise at each other. They couldn't believe they had convinced such a frightening being to be their friend so easily.

"But under one condition," said Megatron, "I am to be your new ruler, and every living creature in this land of…Equestria, is to be under my servitude!"

The trio's smiles quickly faded. "What? No! We mean ally as in friendly equals, not your slaves!" Twilight said.

"You inferior organic life forms WILL bow to my will, **or else**."

"Or else what?" Spike cried out in defiance.

"I am glad you asked." Megatron raised his right arm, on which rested a strange looking tube, and pointed it at a tree behind Twilight and the others. The end of the tube began to glow, and to Twilight and the other's horror, a ball of light shot out from the tube, hit the tree, and exploded. What was left of the tree fell to the ground burning.

"Have you changed your mind? This is your last chance."

Twilight turned back to Megatron. "We…we will never bow to a monster like you! Princesses Celestia and Luna will stop you!"

Megatron let out a short laugh. "You fool, no mere fleshling can stop Megatron! I will raise this land in a fiery inferno! I will destroy every living thing that stands in my way until victory is mine! Starting with…_**you**_."

Megatron aimed his cannon at Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy. The three of them held onto each other, helpless, unable to escape. The cannon was almost fully charged. They were preparing for the end.

A loud honking noise rang out three times to Twilight's left. She and the others looked over at the source. A giant red and blue box on wheels was speeding straight at them. Megatron saw it and turned toward it to blast it, but he was too slow on the draw. The box on wheels rammed Megatron at full force and sent him crashing into the trees. The box stopped in front of the trio. Then, to Twilight's amazement, it began changing. Pieces of it began moving around, altering the box's shape. In a few seconds, the box had transformed into an armored giant just like Megatron, except it was red and blue in color and had a very different head design. Also, Twilight noticed a face- like symbol on the new giant's shoulders. Unlike the menacing purple symbol on Megatron, this giant's symbol was colored red, and much friendlier looking.

"Leave now, Megatron! I will not let you harm them!" the new giant yelled out.

Megatron got back up on his feet. "Ah, Optimus Prime, predictable as ever. I knew you would attempt to save these pathetic excuses for life."

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings Megatron, no matter what they are." As he said this Optimus briefly turned his head to Twilight, and they looked each other in the eyes. The two immediately had an unspoken understanding that they were allies, friends who could trust each other.

"The more times I hear that line, the more dull my cranium components become, Prime," Megatron retorted, "No matter, I shall enjoy destroying you first before I conquer this new world, and suck it dry of energy!"

"Only in your dreams, Megatron," Optimus said as he whipped out an object from his waist that resembled Megatron's cannon.

The two giants took battle poses, and charged. Megatron fired shots from his cannon while Optimus' weapon fired multiple shots at a time. They both hit a few times, but the blasts did little damage to either's armor. When they got close Megatron hit Optimus' weapon out from his hands and made a grab for him. Optimus quickly countered Megatron and sucker punched him. Optimus grabbed Megatron and picked him up, but instead Megatron grabbed Optimus from above, twisted his legs around, and counter- flipped Optimus to the ground. Megatron aimed his cannon and fired. Optimus rolled away from the shot and narrowly dodged it. He got on his hands, stuck his legs out, and pulled a 360 degree spin. The spin caught Megatron by surprise and he fell to the ground.

All the while the two fought, Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy were watching in awe. Their mouths were hanging wide open, trying to comprehend what was happening in front of them. Especially Twilight. Not only were these two magnificent beings aliens, but they were rivals. What was their story? Where did they come from? Did they know more about the stars than she did? She had so many questions to ask them. The friendly ones, at least.

As Optimus and Megatron were trying to push each other back, hands locked onto each other's, a loud noise began emitting from the sky. Three flying triangles were in the air, circling the battlefield.

Optimus looked up. "No…" he said.

Megatron yelled out to the triangles. "Starscream! What are you and your Seekers waiting for up there? Assist me in the permanent destruction of Optimus Prime!"

Twilight couldn't but help notice that while this "Starscream" and his "Seekers" were obviously Megatron's friends, there was something about Megatron's tone that Twilight was a little curious about. What's the word to describe it? Reluctance? Distaste? She was going to have to find out by meeting Starscream.

The three triangles flew down to the commotion, transformed in mid- air into three giants, and landed with a thud onto the ground. One giant was red, another was purple, and the last was blue.

The red giant spoke first. "What is your command, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron was busy grappling Optimus. "Spare me your sarcasm Starscream and shoot Optimus Prime!"

"Very well," Starscream said, "Thundercracker! Help me cripple Optimus! Skywarp! Capture those organics before they escape!"

The other two giants nodded. Thundercracker, the blue one, stayed with Starscream as they began firing shots at Optimus, while Skywarp, the purple one, began moving for the ponies and dragon.

"Now no funny business," Skywarp said, "Or you three get to meet my good friend here." Skywarp was lightly tapping his blaster. Twilight and the others got the message.

But before Skywarp could grab them, Optimus broke free of Megatron's grasp, charged Skywarp, and picked him up. "No! You will not touch them!" Optimus yelled out as he threw Skywarp onto Starscream. The two Seekers got back up. 'One against four,' thought Twilight, 'How will Optimus win?'

As if answering her thoughts, a bright orange axe appeared in place of Optimus' right hand. In response, a bright purple chained mace replaced Megatron's hand. Optimus charged the villains. At first he parried Megatron's mace, then spun around him and began attacking the others. From Twilight's perspective, Optimus was all over the place. He was untouchable. While it seemed he was randomly lashing out at his four opponents, at the same time he was doing so with precise timing. Optimus perfectly blocked every blow, hitting them at the right times. It was like watching a choreographed dance. Except with violence.

In half a minute Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were already lying on the ground, alive but beaten. Megatron was still holding Optimus off, but he was faltering. Optimus took a slice at Megatron's leg, and Megatron kneeled to the ground, holding his wound. Optimus raised his axe, but before he could bring it down, a shot came out from the forest behind him and hit him in the back, injuring him. Twilight looked to where the shot had come from. Out from the trees emerged a new giant. This newcomer was wearing blue armor and had a visor over its eyes.

It spoke out in a strange, chilling, and unemotional voice. "Soundwave reporting Lord Megatron. Optimus Prime is currently incapitated. Destroy him now."

Megatron got up and smiled. "Thank you for your useful assistance Soundwave. Unlike _some_ I know," Megatron looked over to Starscream. Megatron pointed his cannon to Optimus' head, but then **more** new shots from the forest appeared. Two of them hit Megatron, causing him to miss Optimus when he fired. Out from the trees Twilight saw six new giants and several ponies charge toward the five Decepticons. As they came closer Twilight recognized the ponies as Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Celestia, Luna, their guards, and even the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Megatron saw them, and looked at his own troops. His three Seekers might as well be in the junk pile and he himself was not in the best condition. Soundwave was the only one of them truly fit to fight. Coming towards them were six undamaged Autobot soldiers along with many organics, and Optimus was getting back up. Five wounded against seven and more able to fight. Megatron did the math.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" Megatron yelled out, and he flew off. Soundwave followed. Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker clumsily got up, transformed, and flew away as the Autobots and ponies reached the others.

"Yeah that's right! You better run!" Rainbow Dash yelled out to the Decepticons as they disappeared into the horizon.

Celestia immediately ran up to Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle! Are you alright?"

"Yes, and so are Spike and Fluttershy," Twilight responded, "But it's Optimus who's hurt."

Everyone's attention turned to Optimus. He was keeling down while Ratchet looked him over.

"Optimus, where did you get hit?" Ratchet said.

Optimus groaned. "In the back, Soundwave's work. But I'll be fine for now. I can get patched up once we familiarize ourselves with our current situation."

As Optimus turned to the ponies, Prowl came up to him. "Optimus, the middle of a forest is no place for us to have a conversation. Especially just after a battle."

"Hm, you're right," Optimus said, "But first let me meet the leader of these creatures. It would be rude of me to not introduce myself."

"There are actually two rulers Optimus, those two there," Prowl responded as he pointed to Celestia and Luna.

Optimus walked up to Celestia and Luna, and then kneeled down to their eye level. "Are you two the rulers of this world?" he asked.

"We are. I am Princess Celestia," said Celestia.

"And I am Princess Luna," said Luna.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. What is the name of this world?" said Optimus.

"You are in the land of Equestria," Celestia explained, "But please, let us return to our castle in Canterlot so that we may speak in a more…proper location."

"Agreed. Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.

Prowl walked up to Optimus. "Uh, Prime, we don't exactly know where anything is in this world. We should just follow Celestia and the others on foot."

"Good point. Princesses Celestia and Luna, will you lead us back to your castle?"

"Of course Optimus Prime, just follow us," said Celestia.

With that, the Autobots and ponies left the scene, heading to Canterlot.


	6. Back at Home

Chapter 6

"Wheeljack lie! Wheeljack is stupid Autobot!" Grimlock was still fuming about the space bridge incident.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I had _nothing_ to do with what happened! I put absolutely nothing in that wasn't in Perceptor's blueprints," responded Wheeljack, "Just because a new invention blows up or acts funny, doesn't mean I'm the one who's responsible!"

When Optimus and the others disappeared fourteen hours ago, none of the Autobots had panicked. They thought it was all part of the plan. But after a few minutes of waiting without receiving a call from Optimus, they began to worry. They had checked the coordinates, which were designated just outside the nearest city. They went there to see if Optimus and the others were there but they were not. When the Autobots checked Teletraan 1 to scan the globe and the rest of the galaxy for their signatures, there were no results. It was unanimously decided that there had been a disruption and the others were elsewhere in the galaxy. Since then the Autobots had been scanning every star cluster for as much as a sign.

Perceptor turned away from Teletraan 1. "Wheeljack, I highly doubt that this is an effective way of finding Optimus and the others. It could take us years to find them!"

"It's the only way Perceptor," Wheeljack said as he finished searching a star cluster, and moved on to the next one, "We don't have a device that instantly tells us where anything is at any given moment."

"Perhaps I could-"

"Don't bother. I was only joking. Besides, something like that is logically impossible, and will you get out of my face!"

Wheeljack's last line surprised Perceptor. He turned around to see that Wheeljack was actually referring to Grimlock, who had gotten a little too close to the mad scientist's work.

"But me Grimlock want to help!"

"Trust me Grimlock, the best way you and everyone else can help is if you all just stand guard and watch out for the Decepticons. Perceptor and I have to stay focused!"

"Humph! Fine!" With that Grimlock stormed out of the base.

Wheeljack put his palm against his head briefly, and then resumed work. The two continued working for another half hour, when Perceptor brought up a startling idea.

"Wheeljack, a thought just hit me, what if we are looking in the wrong places?"

Wheeljack turned around. "I'm listening."

"What if Optimus and the others were not transported to another part of this galaxy? What if they were sent to another dimension?"

"Another dimension?" Wheeljack was caught completely off guard. "Perceptor, you're the smartest and most logical Autobot I know! I could never imagine you saying that! That's crazy even for me!"

"Look just hear me out," Perceptor said. He grabbed a piece of paper and drew a circle on it. "Now Wheeljack, imagine this circle here is our world of existence," Perceptor then drew a line down the middle of the paper and began dotting the half without the circle. "Now imagine this line separates us from all of these dimensions here, represented by the dots. Now I have reason to believe that if a normally functioning space bridge can defy the laws of physics, a chaotic space bridge can go beyond that," Perceptor then drew a line that connected the circle to one of the dots.

"Perceptor you can't be serious…"

"I am serious Wheeljack! In fact I'm going to that bridge right now to test my hypothesis on the coordinate grid!"

Perceptor quickly walked out of the room with Wheeljack following him. When the others saw Perceptor at the bridge and Wheeljack acting frantic, they came over.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Jazz asked.

Wheeljack put a hand on Perceptor's shoulder. "Look, Perceptor, it's just a waste of time don't bother. Besides, even if your idea does work, who knows how many dimensions there are to check?"

"Did you say dimensions?" Blaster asked.

"Yeah. Apparently Perceptor has this crazy idea that Optimus and the others are in another dimension. Silly, right? Now I'm just trying to-"

Perceptor spoke up. "I did it."

"What?"

"I did it. I reverse magnified the coordinate grid on this device so much that now I am actually seeing data about other worlds!"

"What? Let me see that!" Wheeljack got in close to the grid. He stared at it for a long time. "We gotta get this information to Teletraan 1 now!"

With some skill, the Autobots removed the space bridge's data chip and inserted it into Teletraan 1. Teletraan 1 uploaded the data, and displayed it on its screen. The entire picture was a black canvas crowded with small white lights.

"Teletraan 1, what exactly are we looking at?" Wheeljack asked.

Teletraan 1 responded. "Visual on screen shows clusters of alternate dimensions."

"How many are there?"

"Counting….unable to properly calculate. Estimations are in the hundreds of trillions."

"By Primus. Teletraan, can you gain a positive identification on Optimus' or any of the other missing Autobots' energy signatures?"

"Scanning….identification confirmed."

The Autobots cheered at this good news.

"However, results indicate an unspecific location. Signature emitting from this general cluster." The screen zoomed in on one of the chart's corners, but the picture still looked the same. "It will take time to pinpoint the exact destination of Optimus Prime and the others."

The Autobots groaned in frustration. "How long will that take?" Jazz asked.

"Approximate time…..unknown."

**At the Decepticon underwater base…**

Astrotrain leaned back on Megatron's chair. "Heh! This is almost too perfect! Not only is Megatron gone, but those buffoons Starscream and Soundwave are missing too! Ah-ha-ha-ha! Looks like _I'm_ calling the shots now!"

Ramjet walked up to Astrotrain. "Who said you get to be in charge now? It should be I, the mighty Ramjet who should lead the Decepticons!"

"Neither of you fools are fit to lead," Blitzwing called out, "I should be the new leader!"

"None of you slagging morons are fit to lead," a voice said behind the trio. It was Scrapper.

"Oh, and I suppose a little Constructicon like you will lead us to glory? I think not," Astrotrain said.

"No, it will not be me," Scrapper said calmly, "Unlike you idiots, I don't dare attempt to usurp Megatron unless I know _for sure_ he is offline. So, I assume he still functions, and so, I am participating in a rescue mission. Me, and the other Constructicons have contacted somebody more… competent than you three to lead us until we get Lord Megatron back."

"Oh really, who?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Scrapper stepped to the side.

Out from the shadows of the hall emerged a large figure with a single eye in the middle of his otherwise featureless face.

"I will be your temporary leader until we get Lord Megatron back," Shockwave said, "Now, get to work!"


	7. Formalities

Chapter 7

In a private speaking chamber in Canterlot, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Celestia, and Luna were discussing the current situation at hand. Outside the door, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Spike, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were waiting.

Ironhide had his head lightly pressed against the door. "I can hear 'em talkin', but I can't make anything out clear."

Twilight noticed that all of the newcomers appeared nervous, so she decided to break up the tension. "You know, we all never really had a chance to properly introduce ourselves to each other since we met in the forest. My name is Twilight Sparkle. Girls, if you would be so kind?"

The ponies began individually introducing themselves to the giants.

"My name's Pinkie Pie!"

"The one n' only Rainbow Dash!"

"I'm Applejack!"

"I am Rarity, the pleasure is mine."

"I-I'm…Fluttershy."

"And I'm Spike."

The Autobots did the same.

"I am the amazing Sunstreaker!"

"And I'm Sideswipe!"

"You can call me Bumblebee."

"Name's Ironhide!"

"I'm Ratchet."

"So, who are the other two that are in the room?" Pinkie asked.

"The big one is Optimus Prime and the other one is Prowl," Sideswipe replied, "Who's in there with 'em?"

"Princess Celestia is the white one and Princess Luna is the blue one," Rarity said.

"Alright, now that we have the formalities out of the way," Twilight said, "I want to ask you five what everypony here has been thinking. Who are you? What are you? And where did you come from?"

"Well, we figured you lot would ask us that sooner or later. In fact I'm pretty sure that's what the others in the room have been doing for the past ten minutes," Ratchet said, "So I suppose I'll tell ya. No Ironhide, you will _not_ tell them the story. If you or any of the others do you'll only confuse the organics. So gather around, its story time."

"Oh! Oh! I love story time!" Pinkie Pie excitedly said while bouncing around in circles.

"For some reason that one seems a little fond of me," Ratchet said quietly to Bumblebee.

"Oh really, ya think?" Bumblebee said with a sarcastically playful tone while Pinkie Pie continued to bounce around uncontrollably.

"Alright settle down, settle down," Ratchet said, "It all started many millions of years ago on a planet called Cybertron…"

"So you are aliens!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"And you're from a place called "Cybertron"?" Twilight asked.

"And did you say you all are millions of years old?" Pinkie Pie inquired.

Ratchet sighed. "Yes, you heard me right. All that I said was true. Now you may be thinking that I'm just pulling your legs about our age, but let me make one thing clear to all of you."

"What would that be?" Twilight asked.

"…We are not made of flesh and blood like you ponies. I, and my comrades, are Cybertronians. Robots. We are made of metal, circuitry, and exclusively to us, energon. Trust me, our kind goes farther back than you can imagine. Machines last longer than organics."

The ponies seemed taken aback by this revelation. Unsure what to say at first, Twilight managed to say: "So, you're technically not alive?"

"Well that's just a matter of perspective, Twilight. We are self- aware, sentient, just like you, so we actually are alive. You don't need organs to count."

"So then, what do you look like on the inside?"

"Well lemme show you." Ratchet then grabbed one side of his chest, and pulled it open like a door, revealing the complicated wiring and electronics inside him.

The ponies gasped. Rarity fainted, Fluttershy hid behind Applejack, and Rainbow Dash flew up to Ratchet's chest. "Whoa! That is so cool!" she said, "Could you teach me how to do that?"

"No," Ratchet said bluntly.

"Aw, but why not?" Rainbow Dash asked with big teary eyes.

"Because while a machine like me can survive this process, an organic like you would simply spill their blood and guts and die as a result."

This brought Rainbow Dash back to the realm of reason. "Oh. Well, um, never mind then."

Ratchet resumed his story. "Anyways, where were we? Ah yes, we barely started. Millions of years ago on Cybertron, we were a peaceful race, much like you ponies. When one day, the war started. The instigator in question, was Megatron. I trust you three have already familiarized yourselves with him?" Ratchet looked to Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike. They nodded.

"Megatron was and still is the leader of the Decepticons, a group of Cybertronians whose appetite for destruction and lust for power know no bounds. But of course, the rest of Cybertron wasn't exactly too fond of these terrorists who wished to enslave them, so, the Autobots were formed, which is what we are. We wish for freedom, and we are led by the greatest leader one could wish for, Optimus Prime."

"He's the one who saved us," Spike said.

"Correct, and you were quite lucky too. Any other Autobot would have easily been defeated in a fight of such uneven odds. Not Optimus, though. Anyways, after millions of years of fighting, Cybertron began to run increasingly low on energy, and we had to leave on a ship called The Ark. During our flight though, the Decepticons intercepted us with their own ship, The Nemesis, and we both crashed on a planet extremely similar to yours called Earth."

"And then what happened?" The ponies and dragon asked.

"The crash had put us all into stasis lock for four million years. When we awoke, we resumed our fighting. Fortunately for us Autobots, the dominant species of organics that inhabited Earth quickly became our allies, and helped fight off the Decepticons. They call themselves "humans"."

"More aliens?" Twilight asked, "What do they look like?"

"Well actually, they look like us. A lot like us. Except they are made of meat like you and are on average about half as tall as Bumblebee here," Ratchet said while putting his hand to Bumblebee's waist. "But on with the story. Up to this point, our war has raged on Earth for ten years. Occasionally we go back to Cybertron but only for special missions against the Decepticons. Then one day, our top scientist, Perceptor, came up with this idea about space bridges. Uh, teleportation to put it simply. Now space bridges require two nodes to work, but Perceptor had thought he found a way to do it one way. But when we tried it the volunteer team, us, instead ended up falling through some unknown and barely recognizable place. Apparently the Decepticons had been trying out the same technology at the same time, so they were there with us! In hindsight I think that may be why the accident happened in the first place. But then everything blacked out for the most of us and next thing we know we were in the middle of a forest in a crater. So, that's our story. Any questions?"

The ponies appeared lost in thought for a while.

"Um, could ya'll please repeat that for us?" Applejack somewhat nervously asked.

Ratchet was clearly frustrated. "Okay, fine, how about this? We are giant alien robots from another dimension. We are the good guys. The others you saw fly off are the bad guys. Better?"

"Um, yes," Applejack said, who was still a little confused.

"Now I would like to ask you a question. What's the name of this place?"

"Equestria. We are currently in the castle of Canterlot."

"I see."

Then Spike spoke up. "Hey you guys, when we first saw Optimus, he was a box on wheels, then he turned into a giant. How did he do that? Can you all change your bodies?"

"Well sure we can lil' fella! It's called transforming," Ironhide replied.

"Transforming? How does that work?" Rarity asked.

Bumblebee stepped up, and transformed into his vehicle mode. "Like this, see? Now I'm a car!"

"A…car?"

"A Human vehicle. They use them to travel long distances. There are different types and names but I wouldn't worry about that if I were you."

"I see," Twilight said, "But why do you do it? Is transforming used only for locomotion?"

"No, we also use it for disguise. Any one of us could perfectly blend into a populated human area. Here, I don't see the point in bothering." Bumblebee transformed back into a robot.

"So, what did Starscream and the other "Seekers" turn into? Those triangles?"

"Yeah, humans call them jets. They're used for aerial fighting. Fits the Decepticons perfectly."

For a long time the two groups conversed about various topics such as magic, electricity, space, robotics, and so on. An hour passed when Optimus, Prowl, Celestia, and Luna finally exited the room. They were walking toward the main entrance, and the others who had waited followed. They opened the doors, revealing hundreds of ponies waiting at the steps. They all gasped when the saw the Autobots step out into the light, tall, strong, and frightening. Celestia raised a hoof to signal silence, and the mass of ponies settled down. She cleared her throat.

"Citizens of Equestria! Now I know this is a major shock to all of us, but, we have officially made first contact with aliens."

A loud murmur rose from the crowd.

"However," Celestia continued, "I need you all to know that not all of our visitors are friendly. Some of them are very dangerous. Oh no not these ones here, oh no, no, they are the good ones. The evil ones, known as the Decepticons, are hiding somewhere in our land, and I ask all of you to please not search them out, for your own safety. But on a happier note, I would like you all to please meet and welcome the Autobots and their leader, Optimus Prime, our newest friends!"

A loud cheer rose from the crowd. Celestia turned to Optimus, who was standing next to her. Celestia gave a low bow to him, and Optimus returned the bow to her. As the Autobots waved to the crowd, Bumblebee turned his head over to Ironhide. "Maybe this place will be as good as Earth or Cybertron…"

Pinkie Pie popped up. "Let's start this party!"

**Several miles away, in the mountains…**

"Soundwave, have you picked up any signal from the other Decepticons?" Megatron asked Soundwave as he repaired his leg wound. The Decepticons had found a shallow cave to hide in for the time being from the Autobots. While Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker sat in the cave repairing themselves, Soundwave was standing outside of the cave on the cliff edge. He was scanning the air for radio signals.

"Negative, Lord Megatron. Continuing operation," Soundwave answered.

Starscream looked angrily at Megatron. "So, oh glorious leader, what brilliant plan do you have in mind now, huh?"

"Simple," Megatron responded, "We lay low until we fix ourselves and pick up a signal. And Starscream?"

"Yes Lord Megatron?"

"Shut the slag up."


	8. Journal

Chapter 8

"Ratchet. Hey Ratchet! Wake up."

Ratchet groggily opened his optics. He was lying on the ground surrounded by the remains of what had once been party décor. He looked up to see who was talking to him, it was Prowl.

"Ugh, what happened?" was all Ratchet could say to Prowl as he clumsily got on his feet.

"Long story short, you let the party animal side of you out."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. Did I do anything embarrassing?"

"You got over- energized on some drink that one pink pony gave you, and after some dancing you passed out."

"That's not so bad I suppose. Wait, what kind of dance was I doing?"

"As the humans call it; the robot."

Pinkie Pie popped up. "Yeah I remember that! You were really funny looking moving around like that and when you talked you sounded liiiiiiiiiiiike thiiiiiiiiiis."

"You! What did you give me?"

"Oh a little of this, a little of that. I forget actually!"

"Keep it that way Pinkie."

"Yes Ratchet!"

Ratchet turned his attention back to Prowl. "Hey Prowl, where's Optimus and the others?"

"Follow me." Prowl turned and began walking back towards the castle doors. Ratchet and Pinkie Pie followed. When they entered the main hall, they saw the rest of the Autobots conversing with Princess Celestia and Pinkie's friends.

"What do you mean you can't stay?" asked a very disappointed Rainbow Dash to Optimus.

"We cannot stay because it would be irresponsible of us," Optimus said, "As wonderful as your world is; we were not meant to exist here. We must find a way back to our own dimension, and bring Megatron and his Decepticons back with us. To do otherwise would be avoiding and ultimately failing our task of thwarting Decepticon tyranny. I am sorry, but that is the way it must be."

"We understand," said Celestia, "But, how do you plan to return to your world? We do not exactly have the technology to travel between dimensions. And I doubt we have the proper resources for building one of your "space bridges"."

"She's right Optimus," said Bumblebee, "We may be stuck here for a while."

Optimus thought about this, and then said, "In that case, our best hope is to simply wait for the other Autobots back at the Ark to find a way to rescue us. Until then, we will defend this world from the Decepticons. But we will need a base of operations for us to stay. Preferably at ground level."

"We don't exactly have any accommodations suited for you, but perhaps you could make Ponyville your temporary home?" Celestia suggested.

"Yeah! And if it rains, you can always just stop by my barn," Applejack said, "It might be a tight fit, but it should be able to fit all of you."

"Very well. We accept your generous offers," Optimus said.

The Autobots spent the rest of the day being shown around the general area, familiarizing themselves with the locals, and settling in. But Optimus continually reminded them that they were not to stay here, and the sooner they left with the Decepticons, the better. He ordered them to frequently attempt to bring up a com link to the Ark, but he knew that only he and Prowl would be serious about that. The other Autobots were clearly enjoying this universe. But of course Optimus also enjoyed this world, so he created a databank journal in his mind to have a record of everything in this world and everything that happened.

**Day 1**

The other Autobots and I are familiarizing ourselves with this alternate dimension. The land we are in is called "Equestria" by the locals. The locals in question are sentient equines, or horses as humans called them. But these sentient horses prefer the term "ponies". Strange, here we are in an alien universe, and somehow everything is identical to Earth. The wildlife, the plants, the atmosphere, there is almost no difference. Save for the presence of magic and fantastical creatures like dragons and griffins, which are mythological aspects of human culture. In fact, I begin to wonder, what if this so called alien world is not alien at all? What if we are in fact still on Earth, only in an alternate dimension of it where humans never existed and horses became the dominant sentient species? That is my theory. But regardless, this world is wonderful. Just being here gives one a feeling of enlightenment and war is almost non- existent here. The Decepticons must be removed.

**Day 2**

The other Autobots, myself included, are becoming especially close to the ponies we met in the forest. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity are some of the most trustworthy allies I have ever met. Even Prowl is starting to shake off his "stick in the mud" persona and is enjoying their company. In fact, it appears each pony is particularly close to each Autobot. I will list them. Bumblebee is to Fluttershy. Ironhide is to Applejack. Ratchet is to Pinkie Pie. Sideswipe is to Rainbow Dash. Sunstreaker is to Rarity. And Prowl is to Twilight. Funny, all six of the ponies, much like my Autobot companions, appear to unanimously look up to me as a leader figure, much like their royal rulers. They are indeed good friends.

**Day 3**

Three young ponies who call themselves "The Cutie Mark Crusaders", Applebloom, the younger sister of Applejack, Sweetie Belle, the younger sister of Rarity, and Scootaloo, approached us today and asked us if we could help them earn their "cutie marks". Apparently a cutie mark is a form of rite of passage among the ponies. Sideswipe and Bumblebee agreed to this with much enthusiasm and the five of them began performing various, and some of them dangerous, activities. I had to intervene when Sideswipe let the ponies drive him. It's a miracle that no one was hurt…

**Day 4**

Ironhide helped Applejack today pick and sell apples. At first I thought Applejack was only using Ironhide to help increase her sales, but the two do have an honest bond with each other, so perhaps I'm just worrying too much. Later, I caught Sunstreaker and Rarity creating designs for various dresses. Bumblebee and Fluttershy were busy tending to various animals. Not a day goes by where I am not proud to have that little bot by my side. Sideswipe and Rainbow Dash never cease to amaze me at how often the race and perform stunts. Prowl and Twilight are always talking about some topic, be it constellations or other planets. Ratchet appears to have a rather comical relationship with Pinkie Pie. I never expected the straight- forward medic to befriend the cartoonish pony. When I asked him about this, he said he sticks around her because he finds her "funny". As for myself, I mostly patrol the area, checking up on everybody to make sure they are okay. No doubt the Decepticons are watching us as I write this down.

**Day 5**

My fears have been confirmed. Earlier today, off in the distance, I saw a Seeker jump off a mountain, transform, and fly away. I have informed the other Autobots of this and they are on high alert. I am currently leaving Canterlot, having just informed Princess Celestia of this sighting. Megatron knows where we are.

**Day 6**

We found Bumblebee near Fluttershy's chicken coop. Claw marks and scorch marks covered his body. I asked him if Ravage and Laserbeak had attacked him, but he said no. Bumblebee said to us that it was Buzzsaw who had attacked, and that Buzzsaw was winning. Yet for some reason, when Buzzsaw had Bumblebee in a position for execution, he spared him. But I know slag well why Buzzsaw did not kill Bumblebee then and there. Buzzsaw was sent out as a message from Megatron, to install fear into us, that they know we are here and that they are ready for battle. I carried Bumblebee to Ponyville, where he might be safer until Ratchet fixes him up. I, Ironhide, Prowl, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker are currently patrolling the outskirts, searching for any Decepticon spies.


	9. Rescue

Chapter 9

Jazz was bored. Really bored. He was sitting down in front of Teletraan 1's screen, which was still narrowing down Optimus and the other Autobot's location among the dimensional existences. Thing was, it had been doing this for days. When it became apparent that they would not find results anytime soon, each Autobot was assigned a shift for watching the screen. While one Autobot was watching the screen in case Teletraan 1 did find the other's location, the other Autobots were busy fixing up the space bridge for when that time came. They had finished refining it yesterday, so all the Autobots had to do now was wait. And Jazz did not like it one bit. He knew his name had to come up sooner or later, but he knew better than to complain. With Optimus, Ironhide, and Prowl gone, Jazz was the Autobot's temporary leader, so he had to set a good example. Besides, complaining was Gears' and Huffer's job. Jazz began spinning around in his chair, trying to shake off the boredom, when Teletraan 1 finally finished its search.

"Attention Autobots. Search completed. Optimus Prime and other Autobots found," Teletraan 1 said.

"Well it's about time," Jazz said, "I better go tell the others right now!"

Jazz got out of his chair and ran out the room to tell the other Autobots. In a minute all the Autobots were in the control room.

"So Teletraan 1 finally found out were Optimus and the others are?" asked Wheeljack.

"Yep, and it's all right there for us to see," Jazz replied. The image on the screen showed a single large bright dot amidst a black background.

"Oooh, a dot. What else is there?" Gears sarcastically said.

"Hate to say it, but Gears has a point," Hound said, "We really don't know anything about where the others were sent."

"Yes, it could be dangerous," Hoist said, "Jazz, what are your orders?"

"Well, we gotta go in there anyways, no matter how freaky scrap gets," Jazz said, "Teletraan 1, plot space bridge course for that destination!"

"Downloading current coordinates to space bridge."

"Excellent. Autobots, to the space bridge!"

The Autobots quickly left the Ark and lined up outside near the space bridge. Jazz stood in front of them, and started speaking.

"Alright, this is a rescue mission into unknown and possibly hostile territory, and I'm leading it. But I'm not going to take all of you with me. Now before I start asking for volunteers, I would like the Dinobots to step forward please."

Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Swoop, and Snarl stepped up one pace.

"Like I said, we're going into unknown territory, and I want all the strength I can bring," Jazz said to the Dinobots, "Think you five are up to the challenge?"

The Dinobots raised their arms and yelled in approval.

"We Dinobots help rescue Optimus Prime!" Grimlock roared.

Jazz smiled. "Alright, you five line up by me. Now, any volunteers?"

Every Autobot stepped up.

Jazz gave a sigh. "Okay, clearly all of you want to come along, but I can only bring a few more of you. Say, four. You guys should discuss who you think should really go."

The Autobots nodded and huddled up, deciding who should go. Only half a minute afterwards, they seemed to have made their decision. Wheeljack, Perceptor, Mirage, and Cliffjumper walked up to Jazz and the Dinobots.

"After a little talking, we decided that us four should come along," Wheeljack said, "You've got me and Perceptor for medical work, and Mirage and Cliffjumper both make excellent scouts."

"Good reasoning Wheeljack," Jazz said, "Now while we're gone, someone has to be in charge. Silverbolt, I'd like you to be the temporary leader."

Silverbolt saluted. "Don't worry Jazz, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Alright, looks like we are ready to go," Jazz said, "Rescue team, step into the space bridge."

Jazz and the others stepped into the bridge. "Alright, send us away!"

The space bridge opened, and sent the Autobots away. Like every space bridge trip he had ever taken, Jazz couldn't get a clear bearing on what his surroundings were while he was being transported. All he could see for several minutes was a bright blur all around him. Also, this trip seemed to be taking a _really_ long time to finish. Finally, they stopped, but Jazz was still in a blurry mess. And yet he was standing on solid ground, as were the other Autobots with him. Looking around, Jazz noticed a short distance away an exit to this madness. Approaching it, he saw beyond the opening sunlight, and he could hear birds chirping and see a vast field of grass. Jazz stepped into this world and looked behind him. The "mess" he and the others were in was actually the interior of a portal. The rest of the Autobots stepped out.

Jazz's com link began buzzing. "Hello? This is Jazz, come in over."

"Jazz, this is Silverbolt I hear you loud and clear. I trust your trip went smoothly?"

"Yep, me and the others just stepped through the portal. We are currently in this so called "alternate dimension"."

"So what's it like over there? Anti- gravity floating rocks? A creepy swamp? Any monsters?"

"No actually its… it's kind of nice here. There's some pretty flowers, nice bright sunlight, good scenery, and oh! Look at that cute little bunny!"

"Huh, not really what I was expecting, or what you were expecting I assume."

"Y'know Silverbolt, the more and more I look at this place, the more I'm beginning to think we're just on a different version of Earth."

"Now there's a thought. Anyways, Jazz, listen, when you find Optimus, just call us up and we'll reactivate the space bridge portal. Good luck out there. Silverbolt out."

"Copy that. Jazz out."

As soon as Jazz closed his com link, the portal disappeared, leaving the ten Autobots to search for Optimus and the others.

"Alright, let's get to business. Swoop, fly up and search this area. If you see any sign of civilization or the others, come back and let us know. We'll be nosing around this general area."

"Swoop understand! Swoop find other Autobots!"

As Jazz and the others began searching about the field, Swoop transformed into his pteranodon form and flew off.

**One minute later…**

Swoop soared through the clouds. Being the smartest of the Dinobots,(And that's really saying something.) Swoop was taking his aerial scouting mission seriously. But he couldn't but help be distracted. His sensors were picking up energy signals everywhere, even in the sky. 'No,' he thought to himself, 'Must find friends.'

After finally entering clear skies, Swoop noticed a settlement far below him. Wishing not to get too close, Swoop zoomed his optics onto the settlement, and was quite surprised. The settlement was populated by colorful small four- legged organics, and they were crowding around something. Swoop looked at what the organics were looking at, and gasped. The organics were surrounding Bumblebee, who was lying on the ground, injuries covering him. Several dangerous looking objects laid near him, and there was no sign of any of the other Autobots.

"Swoop go back to get help!" Swoop quickly turned back and flew back to the field. When he got there, only the other Dinobots were still around.

"Where are other Autobots?" Swoop asked.

"Other Autobots go explore other places," Grimlock replied, "Why Swoop want to know?"

"Me Swoop find Bumblebee hurt surrounded by enemies! We must go save him!"

"Bumblebee hurt and surrounded by bad guys? RAAAWRGH! WE DINOBOTS GO SAVE HIM! Dinobots, transform!"

"Yes! Slag want to fight!"

"Me Sludge follow leader Grimlock!"

"Me Snarl ready!"

"Dinobots follow Swoop! Me Swoop know the way!"

With that, the Dinobots transformed and set out to rescue Bumblebee. It was not long until they came upon the settlement Swoop had found.

"There! That is where Bumblebee is!" Swoop said to the Dinobots.

Grimlock took the lead. "Dinobots! Attack!"

**Meanwhile, in Ponyville…**

"Where… where did Ratchet go?" Bumblebee weakly asked the ponies.

"Don't you worry Bumblebee," Twilight said, "Ratchet's just gone off with Applejack to the farm to salvage some supplies."

"Oh, okay. I was worried for a second. My optics are still kind of blurry and- LOOK OUT!"

Twilight and the ponies quickly turned around to what Bumblebee was referring to, and were alarmed to see five giant monsters rampaging through Ponyville. The crowd panicked and screamed as the monsters roared and thrashed about, damaging and setting fire to various buildings.

Rainbow Dash took a battle stance. "Why I outta…"

"No! Don't fight them Rainbow!" Twilight called out, "Go get Optimus and the others, you can't possibly beat them!"

"Yeah, that's probably a better idea. Don't worry! I'll be back." Rainbow Dash then sped off into the distance in search of the Autobots.

Twilight turned her attention back to the attacking monsters. They spit fire and smashed down buildings, but so far it appeared that nopony was critically hurt. As she frantically looked around, she noticed Fluttershy running up to her.

"Twilight! What- what's going on? We aren't under attack are we?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Yes, we are under attack, problem is we don't know who!"

Twilight and Fluttershy looked on at the destruction.

"Okay Fluttershy, I have a plan, you and me are going to…um, Fluttershy?" Twilight stared at Fluttershy. Her face was contorted with rage and the very atmosphere around her screamed _FURY_. Fluttershy calmly walked up the monsters and stopped in front of who appeared to be their leader, a bipedal wingless dragon. The lead monster noticed her below him and turned his attention to her, roaring loudly.

"How dare you…" Fluttershy quietly said the monster, who continued to roar, "How DARE YOU?" The monster stopped roaring, surprised that this small helpless organic had just talked back to it.

Fluttershy flew up in the air and landed on the monster's snout. The other four noticed this and began observing the scene.

"Listen here, just because you and your friends are big, doesn't mean you get to be BULLIES! You guys may have huge teeth, sharp claws, and breathe fire, but you do NOT, I repeat, you DO NOT. ATTACK. MY. HOME. Ya got that?"

Then the monster spoke. Fluttershy hopped of its snout as it began moving and hovered in the air.

"You puny organic have big guts for talking to Dinobots like that. Especially me Grimlock. We respect you big time for that."

"Well, it's good to see that you are listening to me. Now, if you and your Dinobot friends will help us fix all of this…"

"No! We Dinobots respect you, but we no listen to you!"

Fluttershy had enough. She spread her wings, widened her eyes, and began emitting _The Stare_. The Dinobots were immediately terrified of _The Stare_, and began stepping back in submission.

"Now," Fluttershy said, "If you would all be so kind as to **help us rebuild our town**."

"Yes miss," Grimlock said as he and the other Dinobots transformed back into their robot forms, "Whatever you say."

Fluttershy was surprised. "Wait, you're Cybertronians too?"

"We Dinobots are Autobots! We came here to rescue Optimus Prime and friends!"

"Oh, so you know Bumblebee then? He's right over there." Fluttershy pointed to Bumblebee. The Dinobots quickly rushed over to him.

Grimlock picked Bumblebee up. "Bumblebee? Are you alright? Speak to me!"

"Ugh… Grimlock… is that really you? How did you get here?"

"We join Autobot rescue mission in space bridge thing. Came to save you from little creatures!"

"What? We don't need saving Grimlock! Everything's fine here."

"But, Bumblebee covered in wounds and surrounded by little creatures all by himself!"

"No you dolt we are allies with the ponies! And they were just helping Ratchet fix me!"

"But, me Grimlock no see Ratchet."

"Here I am now," said Ratchet as he approached the Dinobots from behind with Applejack, both carrying a pile of various tools.

"What in tarnation happened here?" Applejack asked as she looked around at the partially demolished buildings.

"I have a pretty good feeling about what indeed _did_ happen here," said Ratchet, who was glaring at the Dinobots. "Alright you bozos, why did you do this? Explain yourselves!"

The Dinobots sheepishly looked at the ground. "We, um, attacked this place thinking bad guys beat up Bumblebee, but it all just big misunderstanding."

"So it seems. So tell me, did you stop because Bumblebee called you out? Or because your heads ran out of hot air to breathe?"

"No. Actually, we stop because of," Grimlock pointed a finger to Fluttershy, "_**Her**_."

Ratchet looked in disbelief at Fluttershy, who seemed to be a little nervous now that she was the center of attention.

"Fluttershy. Little Fluttershy? AHAHAHA! …Are you serious?"

"Fluttershy give Dinobots good chewing out."

"Well, looks like it worked, if she really did stop you. Hang on, what are you five doing here? HOW did you get here?"

"The Dinobots were sent in to rescue us Ratchet," Bumblebee said, "Them and a few others came here through the one- way space bridge we made."

"Others? Grimlock, who else came with you?"

"Uh… Jazz… Wheeljack… Cliffjumper… Mirage… and… Perceptor. Wait, who that?"

Grimlock was referring to a group of vehicles and a pegasus who were approaching Ponyville. When they arrived, the vehicles transformed and the Pegasus took a boxing stance.

Rainbow Dash was ready for a fight. "Alright you punks, get ready to taste the rainbow! And- wait, Optimus, what are you doing?"

Optimus walked up to Grimlock and the Dinobots. "Dinobots? What are you doing here my friends? What happened here?"

"You know these monsters?" Rainbow Dash said.

"They are not monsters, Rainbow Dash, they are Autobots, just like us. They're just a little… undisciplined. Ratchet, can you tell me what happened here?"

"Long story short Prime, the Autobots back at the base used that space bridge to come here and rescue us. Unfortunately due to a misunderstanding the Dinobots attacked Ponyville, but they were stopped by Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy stopped the Dinobots?" Optimus looked at Fluttershy, then back at Ratchet. "How'd she do it? Not even I can forcefully stop the Dinobots while they are in battle."

"I wasn't here at the time Optimus but when I asked Grimlock what happened, he said Fluttershy "chewed them out", then they stopped."

"Hm, interesting," said Optimus, "But now we have a real problem on our hands. Due to the Dinobots' actions, half of Ponyville is destroyed. Thus, it is our responsibility to rebuild it."

"No! Me Grimlock disagree!" At first Optimus expected to hear Grimlock not wanting to help rebuild Ponyville, but what followed was the last thing he ever expected to hear.

"Optimus Prime and other Autobots no fix Ponyville! We Dinobots only ones who fix it!"

"I must have rust in my hearing servos again," said Ironhide, "But, did I just hear Grimlock willingly volunteer himself and the Dinobots to fix this place up?"

"Boss Fluttershy told us to fix Ponyville, so, we Dinobots obey."

Everyone looked at Fluttershy, who only seemed to become more nervous.

"Prime!" yelled a voice from behind the Dinobots. Everybody looked to the source. Running towards them were Jazz, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Mirage, and Perceptor.

"Optimus, are you okay," Jazz asked, "We saw smoke so we came running."

"Do not worry Jazz. There are no enemies here, only friends," said Optimus.

"Then what's with all this destruction," asked Wheeljack, "Looks like a battle happened here."

"No, the Dinobots just acted up is all. Now come, I will take you to Canterlot. We have much to talk about."

"But Prime, don't you want to go home?" Jazz asked, "Everybody back at the base is expecting you and the others, and we should really get going."

"Jazz, much has happened that you and the others are not aware of. We will discuss this after you meet Princess Celestia in Canterlot. Now come. The rest of you, stay here and help put out the fires."

"Princess who- wah?"

Jazz didn't get to finish his question. Optimus had already transformed and was driving off. The rescue team and the Dinobots transformed and followed after him to Canterlot. The rest of the Autobots began helping in recovery efforts, from putting out fires to rescuing trapped ponies. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker approached Fluttershy.

"So, you tamed the Dinobots?" Sideswipe asked.

"Y-yes, why?" Fluttershy responded.

"Wow. Remind us to NEVER get on your bad side Fluttershy," Sunstreaker replied.


	10. Newcomers

Chapter 10

Optimus Prime opened the doors to Princess Celestia's throne room. Behind him followed Jazz, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, and Perceptor. Celestia stepped down from her throne and approached Optimus.

"Optimus, it is a pleasure to see you again," Celestia said, "Who are they?"

Optimus moved to the side so as to give Celestia a better view of the new Autobots. "Princess Celestia, I'd like you to meet five other Autobots from my dimension. This is Jazz, Wheeljack, Mirage, Cliffjumper, and Perceptor."

The five new Autobots gave a respectful bow to Celestia.

"There are also five others- the Dinobots- who are here as well, but they stayed behind in Ponyville with the others to help rebuild it."

"Rebuild it? Was there a battle?"

"No Celestia. The Dinobots assumed the ponies were trying to harm Bumblebee and attacked the town, but were stopped by Fluttershy before they could do any serious damage. The Dinobots are infamous for not exactly being… subtle."

"Well, so long as no pony was hurt and they help rebuild Ponyville, I suppose I can forgive them for their misunderstanding. But, now on to why these new Autobots are here. Optimus, how did they get here?"

"That's a question you should ask them, not me."

Celestia turned to Jazz and the others. "Excuse me, but how were you five- ten, I should say- transported here? Was there another accident?"

"Ah, I see Optimus has told you what happened," Perceptor said, "Well you see, after Optimus and his party vanished, we devoted out entire time to finding where he and the others went. Many days passed until we finally located the coordinates to this dimension."

"So you came here on your own accord?"

"Yes. While Optimus' trip was a complete accident, we came here on our own will."

"We came here to retrieve Optimus and the others," Jazz said, "So once we rebuild your town we'll just boogey on outta here."

Optimus and Celestia looked at each other. "I'm afraid we can't do that," Optimus said.

Cliffjumper groaned. "Oh great, I know exactly where this is going. While you were away you guys got soft on this world and its locals so now you don't wanna leave no matter what."

"No Cliffjumper. We will eventually leave, but we cannot go as of this moment."

"So what's keeping us?"

"Megatron is here."

"WHAT?" all five Autobots said.

"When the others and I were sent off by the space bridge, we found ourselves accompanied by Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. When we arrived we were in the orbit of this planet, and we were put into stasis lock when we crashed in the forest not far from here. The locals- the ponies- found us and quickly befriended us. The Decepticons have only sparingly showed themselves thus far."

"Yikes, that must have been painful," Mirage said.

Wheeljack was stroking his chin in thought. "Hey you know what; I bet the Decepticons had something to do with the accident! I bet they just happened to be doing something really similar to what we were doing at the same time, and both sides ended up in the same situation!"

"Normally Wheeljack I wouldn't note that as a possibility," Optimus said, "But considering the rather bizarre circumstances, there's a high chance that's exactly what happened."

"So Optimus, all we have to do is remove the Decepticons from this place, and then we can go home?" Jazz asked.

"Affirmative."

"Alright. Let me just call up Silverbolt first, he and the others were expecting us to get back soon."

"Wait, your com link still works?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This whole time while we were here our com links haven't been able to pick up so much as a nanoclick."

"That's probably because you came here falling from the sky, and your heads got busted up. We arrived here at ground level."

"Yes, that makes sense. Go ahead, tell Silverbolt. Oh, and tell him to not send reinforcements. There are more Decepticons over there than here."

"Gotcha Prime."

Jazz set up a signal between him and the Ark. "Hello? Anybody read me? Hello? This is Jazz."

"Jazz," a voice responded, "This is Silverbolt. Have you guys found Optimus and the other Autobots yet?"

"Yes Silverbolt, we found them."

"Copy that. I'm sending you a space bridge portal now."

"Negative on that Silverbolt."

"Why? What's wrong over there?"

"The Decepticons are also here Silverbolt, and Prime wants us to bring 'em back to our world. He doesn't want the ponies to suffer Megatron's wrath."

"Ponies?"

"Yeah man! The dominant species of this world are magical horses! Plus they're really cute."

"Um…okay. Weird, but…okay. You guys need any reinforcements sent over to help you?"

"No. Prime's orders. He wants you guys back at the base to be ready for a Decepticon attack. Besides, Optimus said there's only five Decepticons here and seeing how there's almost twenty of us, well, ya' know."

"Alright. Call us up when you're ready. We'll be waiting. Silverbolt out."

"Copy that. Jazz out." Jazz closed his com link.

"Is it done?" Optimus asked.

"It's done." Jazz replied.

"Very well. Come, I'll familiarize you all with the locals. Celestia, do you wish to accompany us and meet the Dinobots?"

Celestia nodded. "Certainly Optimus."

The party of seven left Canterlot and proceeded down the mountainside to Ponyville. When they arrived the Dinobots were still rebuilding the wreckage they caused. The Dinobots stopped momentarily to greet Celestia.

"Optimus, who are that?" Grimlock asked.

"Grimlock, this is Princess Celestia. She is one of the co- rulers of this land."

"Land? What land is this?"

"Hey that's right Optimus," Jazz said, "We never asked you yet what this place is called."

"This world is called Equestria."

"Ah, "Equestria", as in "equine", I see." Perceptor said.

"What is he talking about?" Celestia asked Optimus.

"Equine is the scientific name for horses and ponies in the world we come from."

"Huh."

Over the course of the next week, the ten new Autobots settled themselves in Ponyville, getting used to the various themes and gimmicks that came with living here. All of them quickly became friends with the locals, and had very interesting experiences.

Jazz took an especial liking to Equestrian culture. He greatly admired the music the ponies created and the architecture of their buildings. He became especially close to Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon3, the former because of her fun, upbeat personality and love for parties, and the latter because of her skills as a disc jockey. Some residents of Ponyville are worried that if all three of them throw a party together the universe will implode.

Wheeljack and Perceptor became obsessed with studying the nature of Equestria. They were amazed that such things as magic and dragons did exist. They both swore to apologize to Hoist and Warpath when they returned home.

At first Mirage and Cliffjumper couldn't find any particular liking to Equestria. It was not long before Bumblebee suggested to them that they should go out and meet the fillies. Bumblebee reasoned that the fillies always wanted to see the Autobots, but since they were almost always busy with other jobs, the fillies were often disappointed. Mirage and Cliffjumper were not enthusiastic about meeting the children at all at first, but soon came to love the fillies. Mirage became known as the "hide and seek expert", thanks to his ability to turn invisible. And Cliffjumper often performed daredevil stunts for the kids to watch, all the while telling them to not do them at home.

But arguably the Autobots who were changed the most by their time in Equestria were the Dinobots. By the end of the second day, the Dinobots had fully restored Ponyville. Afterwards they began following Fluttershy around, calling her "Boss Fluttershy". Fluttershy at first was not comfortable with the idea of four giant robot dinosaurs and one giant robot pterosaur constantly following her around, but she then saw an opportunity in it. She began talking to the Dinobots, teaching them how to act kinder and be more civil. By the sixth day, the Dinobots had changed from cold hardcore warriors to more reasonable and almost goofy warriors. Optimus praised Fluttershy for her accomplishment. When Fluttershy was asked by Wheeljack about how she had taught the Dinobots decency where he could not, she said she didn't know. But everyone knew that the real reason was because the Dinobots looked up to Fluttershy as a leader figure, so they listened to her.

Celestia was sitting on her throne, thinking about the events of the past week. All was quiet. Her guards stood as still as statues. Then, loud noises in the distance reached her ears. Celestia looked up at the door. The noises drew closer. As they became clearer, Celestia could hear screams and gunfire. Celestia quickly descended the stairs that held her throne and ran to the door. Then the noise stopped. She stopped. Celestia was at the half way point of the hall, two of her guards flanking her, staring intently at the main door.

The main door exploded. Celestia and her guards covered their eyes from the dust and debris. She looked to the source of the explosion, and took a battle stance. Emerging from the dust and smoke; was Megatron. To his left were two of the Decepticons Celestia had seen with him in Everfree; Starscream and Soundwave. But to his right were two Decepticons Celestia had never seen before. The foremost one had a bulky, purple body and a single eye in the middle of its face. The other was green and purple in color and had a visor and mouth- plate.

The two new Decepticons raised their weapons; or in the cyclops's case, his whole arm; at Celestia.

"Shockwave, Scrapper, hold your fire," Megatron yelled to the two new 'Cons, "This one is _mine_."

Megatron approached Celestia, and locked eyes with her. "Hello, Celestia…"


	11. Climax Part 1

Chapter 11

Celestia yelled at Megatron. "How dare you attack my home! And how do you know of my name? We have never met!"

Megatron smirked. "Oh I assure you your majesty, Soundwave here is more than competent as my communications officer. And what better time than now to attack your city? With the Autobots low on energy, and my own troops freshly energized, your pathetically defended land will soon be mine!"

"Guards! Seize them!"

Celestia's guards quickly flew up to Megatron and began delivering kicks and punches. Megatron merely laughed and swatted them away as if they were flies. Then, to Megatron's surprise, Celestia herself tackled him at his mid- section at such a speed that they both flew out of the castle's now blown apart entrance and landed in the middle of a battlefield.

All around Canterlot the Decepticons were wreaking havoc. Skywarp and Thundercracker flew around in their jet modes, taking shots at buildings and dive-bombing civilians. Hook, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Bonecrusher, and Long Haul were spread throughout the city, chasing ponies and lighting fire to everything in their sight. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, and even the rarely released Buzzsaw, were also terrorizing the ponies of Canterlot. The guards of the city could do little other than draw the Decepticons' fire.

Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Scrapper, after snapping out of a surprised state from seeing Celestia successfully tackle Megatron, quickly ran back out of the castle to witness their fight. Megatron threw many punches at Celestia, who was hovering at Megatron's shoulder height. While the alicorn managed to dodge most of them, some of Megatron's blows landed on her. The force of power Megatron inflicted upon Celestia was brutal. The normally invulnerable deity had never felt such pain before. Each time Megatron landed one of his fists on her, she bruised, and began to falter. Then, Megatron winded Celestia by hitting her square in the stomach. Celestia grasped her torso and gasped for breath. Then, Celestia felt a warm liquid slowly running down the side of her mouth. She raised a hoof and wiped it off to see what it was.

_Blood_.

Celestia's condition was worse than she feared. If she lost, her ponies would lose hope and all of Equestria would fall under Decepticon rule. _**Celestia would have none of it**_. She gathered her strength, and falcon- punched Megatron dead center in his face. Megatron toppled over onto his back, and sat up. Megatron was also bleeding from his mouth. He wiped the corner of his mouth with a finger and looked at the energon. Megatron gave a quiet chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked a battle- ready Celestia.

"Oh, just the notion that it took me several hits to make you bleed, while it took only one for you, is quite amusing," Megatron responded.

The two resumed combat. Celestia was fighting more aggressively now, refusing to let Megatron win. She rained a hundred blows on him, but none of them did as much damage as her first one. She had used most of her willpower on that hit. Then Celestia began firing blasts of energy at Megatron from her horn. These seemed to do a little more damage, but still not enough to down Megatron. The other Decepticons began to move in closer.

"I said stay back," Megatron yelled to them, "The princess is _my kill_!"

The watching 'Cons backed away.

Megatron delivered an uppercut to Celestia. Celestia fell to the ground and skidded to a halt a way's off from Megatron. Megatron laughed and aimed his fusion cannon at Celestia, who was trying to get back on her feet. Then, a blinding light flashed across Megatron's optics. As Megatron struggled against the light to see what was happening, he could hear the other Decepticons yelling. Starscream in particular sounded panicky. Then Megatron felt his body temperature rising. His thermostat read five hundred degrees Celsius, five hundred and fifty degrees Celsius, six hundred degrees Celsius. The source of the light and heat was no doubt coming from Princess Celestia. Megatron fought against the blinding light, seeking Celestia's location. Finally, he found her. He could just barely see her silhouette against the light. Megatron fired two shots from his cannon, but missed. He could not get a good shot at her in this position. After looking upwards to where the light was less forceful, Megatron smiled. He took aim not at Celestia, but at one of the castle towers that was directly above Celestia.

Megatron fired at the tower. A good portion of it was blown out from the blast. Megatron fired again, but this time a little higher. His second shot hit directly above the first, creating a massive gap in the tower. The unbalanced mass and weight of the tower began to take effect, and it slowly tilted in Celestia's direction. Finally, the tower broke in half, fell over, and landed on top of Celestia.

The blinding light and heat immediately disappeared. Megatron looked over to Starscream and the others. They had been forced to the ground due to the pain of the heat, and were beginning to shake off its effects.

"Weaklings," Megatron said to himself.

Megatron turned his attention back to Celestia, who was now buried under the rubble of the castle tower. He shifted through the rubble, searching for her. Megatron overturned a large chunk of debris and found Celestia, lying on her side, unconscious.

"Now, to rid my soon- to- be- world of this futile resistance."

Megatron raised his cannon to the helpless Celestia, charged it, and was knocked to his side by a fist. Megatron got to his feet and looked to who interrupted him: Optimus Prime.

"Prime! I should've known you would show up sooner or later," Megatron said.

"Just as I knew you would eventually attack the ponies, Megatron," Optimus responded.

"Why do you bother protecting these vermin? You could have easily left me and my Decepticons here. We no longer would have been a problem for you!"

"Megatron, freedom is the right of all sentient beings, no matter what world, what dimension, or what species. I _will_ continue to resist Decepticon rule."

"So be it. Decepticons, ATTACK!"

The five Decepticons all fired upon Optimus, but before Optimus could take any damage a purple force shield appeared in front of him and deflected the shots. Behind Optimus, was Twilight Sparkle, at the head of a small army that consisted of the Autobots and the residents of Ponyville and Cloudsdale.

Ironhide cracked his knuckles. "Ar'ight Decepticreeps, yer time's up."

Behind Megatron and the other 'Cons arrived Skywarp, Thundercracker, the Minicons, and the rest of the Constructicons.

"We beg to differ," Shockwave said.

The two small armies stood at opposite ends of the courtyard, waiting for the other side to make the first move. Megatron broke the silence.

"Decepticons, CHARGE!"

"Autobots, ponies, charge!" yelled Optimus.

The two sides charged forward in a sprint, with Optimus and Megatron at the lead of either side. The two leaders both raised their fists, and swung forward.


	12. Climax Part 2

Chapter 12

Optimus Prime's and Megatron's fists collided into each other's faces, knocking them both back. Around them their armies collided. The combatants threw punches, delivered kicks, and shot blasts at each other. The Autobots took care to make sure that they did not accidently crush any of the ponies. After a short while the fighting began to thin out and again spread out all across Canterlot. The only two who were still in the courtyard were Optimus and Megatron.

"Your followers have abandoned you Prime. There is no one here to bail you out now!"

"That is a lie, but it can be said for you. Although at this point that is to be expected of the pieces of junk you dig up to call soldiers."

"Silence!"

Megatron tackled Optimus into a nearby building.

**Elsewhere…**

Rainbow Dash zipped through the air. She was being chased after by Skywarp and Thundercracker, who were in their jet modes. The pegasus and two Seekers swerved around the towers of Canterlot, pulling stunts and death- defying angles every five seconds.

"There's nowhere for you to hide horse!" Skywarp yelled.

"You're gonna regret defying the Decepticons!" Thundercracker threatened.

Rainbow Dash turned her head back at them while still flying at high speeds. "Oh yeah? Well you chumps are gonna have to catch me first!"

Skywarp began firing shots at Rainbow. "Chumps? Why you little brat!"

'I gotta get these guys off my tail,' Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

Then an idea came into her mind. Rainbow Dash pulled a turn upwards to the sky. Skywarp and Thundercracker followed. Rainbow picked up speed and began flying in a circular motion. Whatever she was playing at, the Seekers fell for it. They were both so focused on catching her that they did not realize that they too were going upwards in a circular motion. The higher they went, the closer they came to each other, until finally Skywarp and Thundercracker crashed into each other. The two transformed back to their robot modes as they fell down to Canterlot. Rainbow stopped and watched them fall.

"OH YEEEAAAAAAAAAH. Go Rainbow Dash! Go Rainbow Dash! Go Rain- ACK!" Rainbow Dash was too busy praising herself to notice Starscream flying towards her, who now had a firm grip around her.

"Well, I can see that you're the ace of the skies around here," Starscream said as he squeezed tighter around Rainbow Dash, causing her to yell out in pain, "But no matter. There is no better flier than I, Starscream! Air Commander of the Decepticons!"

"We'll see about that!" a voice said as eleven blue blurs rammed into Starscream. Starscream let go of Rainbow Dash and spun out of control a short ways off. Ten of the blurs engaged Starscream in aerial combat while the eleventh flew up to Rainbow Dash. It was Spitfire.

"Dash'! You okay?" Spitfire asked.

Rainbow Dash gasped. "The Wonderbolts? You're here! Where were you ten minutes ago?"

"Long story short: we were hung over from a party we had last night. Now c'mon! Let's get this creep!"

Just as Rainbow and Spitfire turned back to the battle, Starscream zoomed past them. The twelve pegasi chased after the Seeker back down to Canterlot, where the chase was taken to the streets. Starscream transformed back to his robot mode and took aim at the group. He began firing several shots at the buildings the pegasi were flying by, and cackled in delight as the debris and explosions threw nine of the Wonderbolts to the ground. Now only Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, and Soarin' were left to fight Starscream.

Spitfire and Soarin' attempted to tackle Starscream, but were quickly swatted aside. Starscream raised his foot in an attempt to crush them, but was knocked over when Rainbow Dash darted up to his face and kicked him with all her might.

"OW! How dare you!" Starscream yelled.

"What's the matter Starscream? A little pony too fast for you?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker reappeared behind Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! There's the twerp who made us crash! Get her!" Thundercracker yelled.

Rainbow Dash took on a pompous tone. "Ha! Like a trio of idiots like you can best the awesomeness of Rainbow Dash! Catch me if you can!" Rainbow Dash took off into the air.

"AFTER HER!" Starscream screamed.

The three Seekers transformed and flew after Rainbow Dash. The chase started off as a simple few laps around the towers of Canterlot, when Rainbow Dash began flying away from the city. The Seekers didn't know it, but Rainbow Dash was leading them straight into a trap. After a few miles, Rainbow Dash and the Seekers arrived at their destination: Ghastly Gorge.

The four dove down into the gorge, barely skimming the river that flowed through it. Rainbow Dash evaded the many shots the three Seekers fired at her. They dodged the various trees and rock spires that dotted the gorge's bottom. A cave was up ahead. Powerful winds immediately hit Rainbow and the Seekers when they entered. While Rainbow, Starscream, and Skywarp made it out just fine, Thundercracker lost control and began spinning. Thundercracker hit the side of the cave and was blown back all the way to the entrance. Rainbow Dash flew lower to the ground, hoping the two Seekers would do the same so they would be caught off guard for what was coming up. Rainbow could see the thorns up ahead, and veered upwards just before she hit them. Starscream did the same, but Skywarp was too slow. Skywarp crashed into the thorns and got his wings tangled up.

'This pony knew we were unprepared for this gorge," Starscream thought, 'Well, she won't trick me anymore!'

Starscream looked at what was up ahead of the gorge. A series of holes dotted the left side. Starscream took note but then realized that Rainbow Dash was slowing down. 'Yes,' he thought. Starscream transformed in mid- flight, and reached out to grab Rainbow. Starscream's hands were just inches away from Rainbow. Starscream was just about to grab Rainbow when suddenly Rainbow sped off, and a giant monster's head shot out from one of the holes and grabbed onto Starscream with its mouth. Starscream screamed out in terror as the beast began shaking him. He attempted to shoot the creature, but he kept missing. The monster dragged Starscream into its den as he tried to fight back.

'Shame the other two didn't have to deal with the Quarray Eels,' Rainbow Dash thought, 'Oh well. Now, time to get back to Canterlot!'

**Elsewhere…**

Ratchet, Prowl, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight hid behind a pile of rocky debris as Shockwave fired on them. Prowl poked his head out from cover to take a shot at Shockwave but immediately pulled back when the cycloptic Decepticon took a shot at him that just barely missed his head.

"We won't hold out much longer," Prowl said, "Shockwave's armor is too strong for only us four to damage, and he'll kill us before we can run away."

"Well he's gotta have a weakness!" Twilight yelled as an explosion rang out.

"Give it up you little glitches," Shockwave taunted, "You are only prolonging the inev-"

*_Splat_*

"What the?" Shockwave said.

A small moist object had hit him on the side of his head. He scraped it off with a finger and analyzed it. The results revealed it to be an Earth delicacy: a muffin. Another muffin hit his head. Shockwave looked over to whoever was throwing the muffins at him. A grey pegasus with blonde hair and crossed eyes was standing next to a large pile of the treats.

"Eat muffins!" the pegasus cried out.

The Autobots and ponies peeked out from their cover.

"Is- is that _Derpy_?" Twilight said.

"And is she…_winning_?" Prowl asked.

The Autobots and ponies looked on in astonishment as Derpy continued to throw muffins at Shockwave, who responded by trying to block the projectiles with his arms.

"What is this," Shockwave said in frustration, "This battle strategy doesn't make any sense! It's too illogical! How do I counteract this? No! Stop it, stop it! AAHHHHHH!"

A muffin perfectly landed on Shockwave's eye.

"Oh no! I've been blinded! Lord Megatron, somebody, help me!"

Ratchet snapped his fingers. "Of course! Shockwave operates solely on logic! So when confronted by something illogical, he doesn't know what to do!"

"And how long do you think it will be before he comes to the conclusion that he can just incinerate Derpy?" Prowl dryly remarked.

"So all we gotta do is pit Shockwave against the most illogical thing we can find, and he'll be defeated?" Twilight asked.

"Hm, I wonder where we'll find something illogical," Pinkie Pie mused.

Ratchet, Prowl, and Twilight stared at Pinkie until the latter noticed.

"What?"

Shockwave wiped the muffin off his eye. "Alright, where is that miserable little organic?"

"Hiya!"

Shockwave looked down. Pinkie Pie was standing right in front of him. Shockwave raised his gun at her, but was surprised when Pinkie climbed up him to the top of his head at supernatural speed.

"What, but, how did you get up there so fast?"

"I don't know. I just came up here because I thought it was a good idea!"

"The speed at which you traveled… and your lack of fear… it just doesn't make any sense! How did you even climb up me with those hooves?"

"What are you talking about silly filly? Anypony can climb with hooves! Duh!"

"No! Too… illogical…"

"Hey! Watch this!" Pinkie Pie began making funny and ridiculous faces in front of Shockwave's eye.

"Stop that! Your form of intimidation doesn't make any sense!"

For the next minute Pinkie Pie continued to say and do things that were considered far too illogical for Shockwave. Eventually Shockwave simply gave up, and fell to the ground, calling it quits.

"Please stop… absolutely… no… _**logic**_…"

**Elsewhere…**

Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity ran for their lives. Tailing them were Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw. The Minicons fired their guns and lasers, but fortunately missed.

"Quick! Turn left!" Applejack said.

The three ponies turned left at the intersection, but of course it would take more than that to lose the Minicons. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flew ahead of the ponies and landed in front of them. They were trapped.

"There, in the alley!" Rarity said.

To their right was a wide alleyway. The trio ran into it, took a turn, and stopped. A concrete wall stood before them. Now they really were trapped. The ponies turned and put their backs against the wall. The five Minicons slowly approached the three ponies, obviously enjoying the looks of fear on their victims' faces.

"So Frenzy," Rumble said, "How do you think we outta finish these organics?"

Frenzy smirked. "I say we outta dismember 'em _limb by limb_."

Ravage, Laserbeak, and especially Buzzsaw, growled in agreement. The Minicons were just about to begin their dirty work, when Fluttershy stepped forward.

"So this one wants to get it over with first, eh?" Rumble said. "We can manage that."

"You will not harm me or my friends," Fluttershy quietly said.

"Is that so? And what are you gonna do about it? Cry?"

"I said… you will NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!"

Fluttershy took an aggressive stance, widened her eyes, and spread out her wings. The Minicons took a step back, alarmed by this sudden change of tone.

"W-woah calm down toots," Rumble nervously said, "We don't want any trouble!"

"Oh well that's funny, I could have sworn I heard your friend here say something about _dismembering _us, no?"

"W-w- well you see what he meant to say was-"

"**SIT DOWN**!"

Rarity nudged Applejack on her shoulder. "Applejack, she's using The Stare," Rarity whispered.

The Minicons were now sitting on the ground, huddled together and cowering in fear as Fluttershy towered over them.

Rumble put a hand up. "Alright! Alright! We'll do whatever you say! Just don't hurt us!"

"I didn't hear a _please_ in there…" Fluttershy said.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US!"

"Very well. Now, you five are going to surrender right now and- oh."

A large figure loomed over the ponies and Minicons, silently staring at them. It was blue in color, with a visor and a faceplate.

"Soundwave," Frenzy yelled, "Save us!"

"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, return," Soundwave said. The Minicons transformed into their cassette modes and jumped into Soundwave's storage compartment. Soundwave took out his gun and approached the ponies. Fluttershy flew up to Soundwave's face.

"And just what do you think YOU'RE doing?" Fluttershy asked, who was still in _Stare_ mode.

"Terminating you ponies," Soundwave calmly replied in his monotone voice.

"No, you will NOT terminate anypony! What you WILL do is put that weapon away, and surrender this instant! _Ya got that_?"

Then the unthinkable happened. Soundwave began _laughing_. A cold, cruel, disturbing laugh.

"_**Hee hee ha ha ha ha hee ha**_!"

Then Fluttershy, while in _Stare_ mode, _**faltered**_, and landed back on the ground and retreated back to Applejack and Rarity. Fluttershy was back to her usual scared self.

Soundwave finished laughing. "Did you really think that you, a pony, could intimidate me? You shall all be destroyed this instant."

Loud music began playing from behind Soundwave. Soundwave yelled out in pain as the intense vibrations overloaded his audio processors. The communications officer fell to the ground, defeated. When Soundwave fell the ponies saw what had saved them: a white car with strange circular devices on its sides. The car transformed, and revealed itself to be Jazz.

"Jazz! You saved us!" Applejack said.

"You got it," Jazz said, "Soundwave has a weakness for loud noises, which just so happens to be my specialty."

"Are the other Autobots nearby?"

"Yeah, they're right outside."

Jazz picked up Soundwave by the leg and began dragging him out of the alley while the ponies followed. Outside waiting for them were Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Perceptor, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike.

"You guys made it," Bumblebee said, "And you got Soundwave too!"

"Barely," Jazz said, "Hey, where's the Dinobots?"

"They're elsewhere in the city, fighting the Constructicons."

As if on que, an explosion rang out from down the street, and the six Constructicons came running at them. Chasing them were the Dinobots in their animal forms. The Constructicons were too late to turn back when they realized that they were now trapped between two groups of Autobots.

"Scrapper, we're trapped!" Hook cried out.

"Oh no we're not," Scrapper replied, "Constructicons, merge to form Devastator!"

To the amazement and horror of the ponies, the Constructicons connected to each other and began transforming into one giant being. The giant stared down upon them.

"PREPARE FOR OBLIVION, AND SUFFER THE WRATH OF I, DEVASTATOR!"

Devastator raised a foot and stepped toward the Autobots and ponies.

"Everyone scatter!" Prowl yelled out.

The group ran off in different directions as Devastator's foot smashed down on where they were just standing. The Dinobots all attacked the combiner at once, hoping to distract him from the others. Their plan worked, but only briefly. Devastator picked up Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and Swoop, and threw them away far across the city. Grimlock was latched onto the combiner's arm, refusing to let go. Devastator picked him off and violently threw him into a nearby building. Then Devastator heard a squeak. He turned around and saw Fluttershy standing in the middle of the street, who had been helplessly watching Devastator beating on the Dinobots the whole time. Devastator grinned and walked forward to Fluttershy.

"PREPARE FOR THE END PONY," Devastator said as he raised a foot, and brought it down on Fluttershy.

"NO!" Grimlock yelled as he charged out of the debris he was in, transformed back to his robot mode, and grabbed onto Devastator's foot. Grimlock was between Fluttershy and Devastator, holding off the giant's foot from crushing the pegasus.

"Nobody… hurt… Fluttershy…" Grimlock said as he struggled against the weight of Devastator's foot.

"Grimlock, don't!" Fluttershy cried out.

"Fluttershy…GO!"

Grimlock fell to one knee, his strength weakening. Just as Grimlock was about to give in, a blast hit Devastator in the face. The giant fell backwards and disassembled back into the Constructicons. Grimlock and Fluttershy looked up to the sky and saw Princess Luna and an armada of her guards soar in to join the battle. The Constructicons fired upon them, but were quickly dispatched as Luna and her army swarmed over them and beat them into submission. Luna approached the Autobots and ponies as they came out of hiding.

"Well, talk about good timing," Luna said, "How fares the battle?"

"We've managed to defeat most of the Decepticons 'yer highness," Ironhide said, "Megatron's the only one left, and I'm sure Prime's giving him a good ol' one- two."

Luna looked around. "Wait, where is Celestia? Where is my sister?"

**Elsewhere…**

Optimus and Megatron locked hands and began shoving each other, to which Megatron used Optimus' momentum to his advantage and pulled him forward. Megatron grabbed onto Optimus, picked him up, and slammed him onto the ground.

"How is it that you do not know when to give up, Prime?" Megatron asked as he kicked Optimus in the face while the latter was down.

"Because… it is my duty to defy your rule Megatron," Optimus said as he jumped onto Megatron.

Megatron kicked Optimus off and got back up. Before they could resume fighting, the Autobots and ponies appeared, surrounding them. Luna stepped forward.

"Surrender Megatron! Your forces are defeated, while ours still persist! Give up now!"

Megatron raised his fusion cannon at Luna. "I never surrender!"

Optimus grabbed onto Megatron's arm and tilted it upwards as the cannon fired. The blast missed Luna by a mere five feet. Angrier than ever, Megatron began randomly firing his cannon, hoping to destroy at least one of his enemies. However, one of his blasts fired directly below himself and Optimus. The two leaders were sent flying through the air, over the walls of Canterlot. When they landed they were outside of the city, and dangerously close to the cliff edge.

The Autobots and ponies quickly ran out of the gates of the city to find Optimus and Megatron still going at it. The two were right on the edge of the cliff, delivering blows. Megatron grabbed onto Optimus' head, bent him forward, and forcibly elbowed him on the back. Optimus fell to his hands, groaning in pain. Megatron laughed.

"Your time has come Optimus Prime," Megatron said as he aimed his cannon at Optimus' head, "I always knew that it would be I who would ultimately triumph in our final battle not because I am the superior being, but because you don't have the nerve to finish me off. Besides, _who would you be without me, Prime_?"

Mustering the last of his strength, Optimus looked up at Megatron. "Time to find out."

As quick as he could, Optimus clenched his fists together, got to his feet, and knocked Megatron over the edge of the cliff. Megatron fell the whole way down, and disappeared in a cloud of dust when he landed far below.

Cheers erupted from the Autobots and ponies as Optimus stood and looked over them in triumph. Luna however, did not cheer. She flew up to Optimus in haste.

"Optimus, where is Celestia? Is she alive?" Luna asked.

"Follow me," Optimus replied.

Luna followed Optimus back into the courtyard, and was brought before Celestia. Celestia was still lying in the debris Megatron had crushed her with.

Luna gasped. "Oh no! Is she…"

"I don't know," Optimus responded, "Ratchet!"

Ratchet stepped forward. "On it Prime."

Ratchet gently picked up Celestia and placed her in the middle of the courtyard. He began scanning her, checking her bodily functions.

"She'll make it. But only if we immediately hospitalize her. I don't care how powerful she is. With the trauma her body has endured, death is certain for her unless we act now."

Just then several figures flew over them. Soundwave, Shockwave, and the Constructicons had risen from their defeated states and were now retreating from Canterlot. As Optimus and the others exited the city's gates again to watch the Decepticons retreat, they saw four other figures join them: Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. Ahead of the 'Cons a green portal appeared. The Decepticons entered it, and the portal closed.


	13. Goodbyes don't have to be Forever

Chapter 13

Slowly, weakly, Celestia opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, and let her eyesight adjust to the light. She heard voices talking, but could not make out the words. Celestia realized she was laying down on something and felt around. A bed. Celestia's eyesight finally restored itself and she looked around. She was lying on a bed in one of the rooms of Canterlot's hospital. A heart rate monitor and other medical devices were next to her bed, hooked up to her. At the foot of her bed by the door were two doctors and a nurse, conversing about something. One of the doctors noticed her.

"Look! She's awake!"

The doctors and nurse quickly walked up to Celestia's bedside. The nurse spoke first. "Easy there your majesty, you only just fully healed."

Celestia groaned. "What, what happened…"

"Don't stress yourself your majesty, you'll get answers. But we shouldn't be the ones to tell you that, your sister should. She's waiting for you outside. We'll call her in."

The nurse and doctors exited the room. A few seconds later Luna entered. Celestia smiled just a little.

"Luna…ah!" Celestia winced in pain as she tried to sit up. Luna immediately set her back.

"Sister! Please don't do that," Luna nervously said, "We barely saved you as it is."

"Saved me? Wait, what happened?"

"Don't you remember sister? The Decepticons launched a surprise attack on Canterlot, and Megatron almost killed you! The ponies, Autobots, and myself barely drove them off."

"Where did… the Decepticons go?"

"When they retreated, they went through a portal of some kind. Optimus reassured us that the Decepticons had returned to their own dimension, and most likely will not return."

"I see. …What of Optimus and the other Autobots? Did they leave too?"

"No sister, they have not. On the contrary, more have come by to help with the rebuilding efforts."

"Rebuilding efforts?"

"Yes. Over a third of Canterlot was destroyed in the attack. The Autobots insisted that they rebuild our city, and we accepted their offer. So a few more of them came by to help speed up construction, and we're almost done!"

"Almost done? Luna, how long have I been out?"

"You've been in a coma for three days."

"THREE DAYS? I HAVE TO- gah!" Celestia had risen up in a quick motion but quickly reeled back due to the pain.

"Sister don't! Your wounds!"

Celestia was gasping for breath. "Tell me everything that happened. Everything."

"After the Decepticons left, we immediately began work on reviving you. You were close to death, but Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor were successful in saving you. After that we put you in this hospital so that you may rest and heal while we fixed the damage to the city. Do not fret about whether there were any causalities, there were none. Nobody was killed. There were a few broken wings and burns here and there, but it was you who got the worst of it."

"…Help me up Luna."

"What?"

"I said help me up! I must see everything for myself."

Celestia held back the pain as she forced herself out of her bed. Luna helped her down and put one of her arms around her shoulder for balance. Luna helped Celestia limp her way out of the room and down the hallway. Celestia passed those who like her were injured in the battle. Many civilians and more so her guards were lined up in the hallway, as there were no more rooms available. They bowed their heads when the two princesses passed. Near the doorway also lined up against the wall were the Wonderbolts. All eleven of them had clipped wings and at least one broken limb. They too bowed their heads. Celestia and Luna opened the doors. Daylight brightly shone in Celestia's face. It was noon.

When her vision came to, Celestia saw only an empty street. "Where are the Autobots?"

"They are further away in the city, working on other buildings. These ones were just finished yesterday."

Celestia looked at the buildings Luna was referring to. It was painfully obvious that they had suffered damage and that a large portion of them had been replaced.

"How did they restore these structures so quickly?" Celestia asked.

"I assure you, the Autobots are miracle workers when it comes to construction," Luna replied.

Celestia and Luna continued onward through Canterlot. The streets were empty, so it only took the two of them a few minutes to find the Autobots, who were fixing up the courtyard and surrounding buildings where Celestia had battled Megatron. Everyone who was still able- bodied was present. All of the Autobots, the Mane Six, Spike, and dozens of other pony civilians and guards were doing their part in reconstructing the city. Celestia smiled.

Celestia saw Twilight just a dozen yards away walking towards a pile of cement bags. She called out to her. "Twilight!"

Twilight turned her head and ran up to Celestia. "Princess Celestia! You're all right! We were so worried!"

"Then stop worrying and give your mentor a hug!"

"A hug? Princess that seems a little informal."

"Considering the situation I don't exactly think formality is relevant at the moment. Now come here you!"

Twilight and Celestia gave each other a hug. They stopped when a voice from behind Twilight interrupted them.

"I see you have made a recovery Princess Celestia."

Celestia looked up. It was Optimus. "And I see that we are all in your debt for saving us, Optimus Prime."

"There is no debt. The Decepticons came here because of an accident we caused. It was our duty to protect you from them, and aid in the rebuilding of your city."

"Must you always be so hard on yourself Optimus?"

"…Yes."

The four of them had a good laugh. Optimus showed Celestia around the construction site and the various teams that were working together. In one section were Fluttershy, Bumblebee, the Dinobots, and a new blue Autobot Celestia had not yet met. They were working on a house.

Fluttershy was on the roof, and looked down to the new Autobot. "Oh Beachcomber, could you please pass me some more shingles? I mean, if that's okay with you."

Beachcomber held a handful of roof shingles up to Fluttershy. "Of course it's okay with me sweet little Fluttershy. How could I ever deny one so in touch with nature such as myself?"

"Thank you."

The Dinobots silently growled. "Beachcomber is stealing boss Fluttershy's attention from us," Grimlock said.

Bumblebee patted Grimlock on the leg. "Ah, don't worry about guys! I know for a fact that Fluttershy still loves you like she always has." Bumblebee's comment calmed down the Dinobots for the moment.

Nearby Rarity and another new blue Autobot were working. Sunstreaker walked up to them carrying a bag of bricks and a bag of cement, and set them down. The blue Autobot looked at the bags with distaste.

"Ugh, I say this construction material is very crude and unappealing. I don't want any of it staining my new finish!"

"Oh come now Tracks," Rarity said reassuringly to the new Bot, "We all have to do our part. Though I do understand your concern."

"Hmm, we'll just have to be careful."

Rarity, Tracks, and Sunstreaker continued on with their work. Working on the higher buildings were Rainbow Dash, Sideswipe, and a red Autobot who resembled a Seeker. While standing on a scaffolding and placing a wooden beam into place, Sideswipe called out to the red Autobot.

"So Powerglide, when are you and Rainbow Dash gonna race? It'd be a race I'd wanna see."

Powerglide flew up to Sideswipe while carrying a handful of support beams. "As soon as we're done with our work. So by tomorrow we should be ready."

"And I think we all know who the winner's gonna be," Rainbow Dash said as she flew up to them, carrying a tool kit and bucket of screws and nails.

Applejack, Ironhide, Prowl, and three more new Autobots were working on the buildings nearest to the city gates.

One of the new Bots was helping direct the other two in properly positioning a roof. "A little more to the right! No, no, the left!"

"Jeez Grapple will you just WOW BLAMO tell us where to place this roof already?"

"My apologies Warpath, but the roof must be perfectly placed, or else the whole thing will collapse. Tell him Hoist!"

"Grapple's right Warpath," Hoist said, "Besides, we only have a few more houses to fix."

"Oh you just love playing BOOM AHA Dr. Watson to Grapple, don't you Hoist?"

Celestia took a liking to the new Autobots. "Optimus, where are the other Autobots?"

"They are elsewhere in the city, fixing up patches of damage here and there. Ah. There's a few of them now."

Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor approached Celestia and co.

"Well, well, it looks like somebody made a swift recovery," Wheeljack said.

"Yes I must say I am surprised that you are up and moving now," Perceptor added, "Your kind must heal much faster than regular organics."

"Oh I'm sure it's just magic lending a helping hand," Celestia replied.

"Hm, I'm still getting used to the fact that such a thing exists," Ratchet said.

For the next twenty hours, the Autobots worked on rebuilding Canterlot, and eventually fully restored it. However, with their final task over and done with, the Autobots had to leave. A massive farewell party was held in Ponyville, directed by Pinkie Pie of course, as a proper good- bye to the Cybertronians before they left. There was music, dancing, and fun all around. But of course, such things only last so long for farewell parties.

Optimus turned on his com link. "Silverbolt, this is Optimus Prime, do you hear me?"

Optimus waited, and got an answer. "This is Silverbolt, Optimus. What do you need?"

"Open the space bridge portal at my coordinates. We are ready to leave."

"Understood Prime. Sending portal now."

A large green portal appeared in the middle of Ponyville, away from the main group. The ponies backed away from the portal's sudden appearance, but the Autobots calmly walked toward it. Before they entered, they stopped, and said their final good- byes. The first to leave were Warpath, Hoist, and Grapple. After them were Beachcomber, who expressed his respects to Fluttershy before going, Tracks, who gave one final compliment to Rarity about her taste in style, and Powerglide, who shook hands/ hooves with Rainbow Dash for the race they had a little while earlier, which ended as a tie.

Jazz, Wheeljack, Mirage, Cliffjumper, and Perceptor took a little longer to leave, as they were all very popular with the local ponies. Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Swoop, and Snarl specifically spent all of their good- bye time on Fluttershy, who was shedding light tears.

"Me Swoop gonna miss you, boss Fluttershy."

"Me Slag no cry… me Slag no cry…"

"No! Snarl no wanna go!"

"Sludge sad…"

"Me Grimlock not know good- byes were this hard."

Fluttershy wiped her eyes and held back a sob. "I'll miss you too Dinobots. I'll never forget you!"

"Good- bye Fluttershy," the Dinobots said together, and entered the portal.

Now all who was left were the original seven Autobots who had come to Equestria: Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. Since they had been in Equestria the longest, their farewells seemed to take the longest. While all of the good- byes were sad, it was Ratchet and Pinkie Pie's that was the big tear- jerker. Pinkie's eyes were chock- full of tears, and her hair was in its "deflated" posture.

"Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay," Pinkie asked Ratchet.

"I'm sorry Pinkie, but we both knew this day would eventually come," Ratchet answered.

Pinkie began crying her heart out. Ratchet put a finger under her chin. "Hey," he said to her.

"What?"

"Good- byes don't have to be forever you know."

"R-really? You mean, you'll come back?"

"Someday, maybe."

"Promise me! Promise me and everyone else here that you and the other Autobots will someday return!"

Ratchet looked to Optimus. "Optimus, do you think we'll be able to keep that promise?"

"I know we'll be able to keep that promise Ratchet," Optimus responded.

"You heard him Pinkie. He said yes."

"That's not good enough. You all need to do the Pinkie Promise!"

"Pinkie what?" Ironhide asked.

"I want you all to recite this oath! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

The Autobots smiled at each other, and each one of them recited the oath. Then they said their final good- byes, and entered the portal. Optimus, however, stayed behind. He kneeled down to the ponies.

"Do you speak the truth Optimus Prime? Will you and the others someday return?" Celestia asked Optimus.

"Yes Princess Celestia, we fully intend to someday return to Equestria. How long it will be until then though, I cannot say."

"I understand."

"Celestia, although you are only a mere few millennia into your time as a leader, you, and your ponies, have all proven themselves to be true of heart, and more than worthy friends. We _will_ return, I can promise you that."

Celestia smiled. Optimus turned to the Mane Six. "And you six, you said you are the "Elements of Harmony"?"

"Yes sir," Twilight said.

"Such a wonderful concept. No wonder this world is free from the curse of war," Optimus sighed, "How I wish my own world was like yours."

Every pony present bowed, and Optimus bowed back. As Optimus approached the portal, he briefly turned his head to the ponies, nodded, and entered. The portal vanished. The ponies stood in silence, deciding how they should begin resuming their normal lives.

**The Ark…**

Optimus stepped out of the portal, and the portal closed. All of the Autobots clapped their hands in applause at the return of their leader.

Bumblebee approached Optimus. "So Optimus, what should we do first now that that's over?"

Optimus stood in silence. "…..Don't dismantle the one way space bridge. Store it in one of the Ark's lower storage compartments, should we ever need to use it again."

"Understood. But, what about Megatron? Don't you think he'll return to Equestria someday?"

"Perhaps. Heh, but not anytime soon that's for sure."

**The Nemesis…**

"Shut up already Starscream! Ever since Shockwave returned to Cybertron, you've been deteriorating my audio processors!" Megatron put his hands to the sides of his head as Starscream continued to nag him.

"You are an incompetent fool Megatron! I can understand being defeated by Optimus Prime, but losing to a bunch of horses? Pathetic!" Starscream had been taking great joy in verbally torturing Megatron ever since they had returned from Equestria.

"It _**WAS**_ Prime that defeated me!"

"Whatever. Do you have any plans of returning to that world?"

"No Starscream, I have no plans whatsoever of ever returning to that "Equestria" dimension! A complete waste of my time!"

"As is everything else you do oh mighty Megatron."

An idea popped into Megatron's mind. He walked over to the ship's loudspeaker and turned it on. "Attention all Decepticons, this is Lord Megatron. I have a very special announcement! Whoever the Decepticon is that inflicts the most damage onto Starscream within the next half hour will receive a special promotion! He is with me in the main control room. That will be all." Megatron turned the loudspeaker off.

"Lord Megatron! What are you doing?" Starscream frantically said.

"Like you said Starscream," Megatron replied, "A complete waste of my time."

All of the doors that were connected to the room the two Decepticons were in opened. Entering the room were Soundwave, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, the Insecticons, the Constructicons, the Stunticons, and the Combaticons. Starscream nervously looked around. He was surrounded and trapped.

Starscream tried to talk his way out of his situation. "H-hey guys, can't we just talk about this? Heh, come on you don't really believe that Megatron actually intends to give one of you a promotion, huh? Hey, get back, I said get back! No, no! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**The End**

TF crossover fan leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms, satisfied that the final chapter of his first fan fiction was complete. He saved it, and left his office to take a bathroom break. Unbeknownst to him, a certain pink pony was hiding in his desk drawer. Pinkie Pie popped her head out, checking whether the coast was clear. It was. She hopped out and read the new chapter.

"Hmm, something needs to be changed," Pinkie Pie said.

Pinkie Pie tapped on a few of the buttons on the keyboard of TF crossover fan's laptop. She saved it, and quickly left his house. It was only ten seconds after Pinkie had left that TF crossover fan returned from the bathroom, and sat down at his desk. However, he noticed that something was different. Instead of simply saying "The End", the ending now read:

**The End ?**


End file.
